This Is Reality
by Crisibabe
Summary: NFL player Stefan Salvatore finds himself back in the town of Mystic Falls when family troubles land in his lap. Elena Gilbert loves the quiet life in her hometown and has made her own life exciting by becoming a EMT. When the once high school sweethearts see one another again after five years, old feelings stir and love seems to creep back in as do buried secrets from the past.
1. Chapter 1

Stefan

I watch her twirl and dance down the sidewalk without a care in the world, her curly black hair is in a high pony tail, I smile watching it swish back and forth with every move she makes. I love seeing her like this, in her own little world being a free spirit. Turning back to look at me she grins before reaching for my hand which I instantly take. "Where to now?" I ask her while keeping her hand in mine, she sighs as we walk side by side. "The Grill?" I chuckle looking down at her sparkling eyes. Every since we moved back to Mystic Falls she's been obsessed with eating at The Mystic Grill, I wanted to take offense at first since she loves my cooking, but I can't deny this girl anything. "Sure." We cross and just before we get to the entrance it begins raining. "Looks like you made a good call." The smirk on her face has me rolling my eyes, she has always informed me that she's always right, but now it's just a smirk that puts me in my place. A smirk that I know very well. My buddy Matt Donovan greets us with menus though we get the same thing every time we come in here. He and my brother's best friend Alaric Saltzman are co-owners of the infamous Mystic Grill, but Ric's about to buy Matt out since he's about to become a deputy. "Hey guys, I'll have someone bring out your lemonade and a water right out." I nod at Matt with a smile and a chuckle, yeah we come here a lot. "Did you have fun today?" I fiddle with the salt shaker snorting. "I always have fun with you sweetheart." The eye roll doesn't go unnoticed by me and I laugh. "Sorry, yes darling I had a fun today and I can't wait to see what adventure we go on tomorrow."

* * *

She grins from ear to ear now just as our waitress brings us our drinks. I look over and see the most gorgeous woman ever, quickly realizing that I know this beauty. "Elena Gilbert." She turns her head towards me so fast that her pony tail almost hits me in the face. A thousand watt smile spreads across her face, I get out of the booth and we embrace in a tight hug. God I forgot how amazing she feels in my arms, damn I've missed her. Elena still smells like Gardenias and my body is close to responding to her presence like it used to. "Stefan Salvatore, what is a big time Wide Receiver like you doing back here of all places?" Her giggle is the same, almost everything in appearance and sound is the same with her except she is a woman now. Elena has always been beautiful and she had a killer body even when we were teenagers, she's even more gorgeous now that she's in her twenties. "Well they say there's no place like home." I say with a smirk and just like the old days she playfully pushes my shoulder. "What have you been up to miss Gilbert?" Folding my arms I lean against the booth and raise an eyebrow. "Well as you can see Mr. Salvatore, I'm still in our hometown and I have been a EMT since I was nineteen. I work here on my days off just to have some extra spending money." We share a smile and I feel that familiar pull in my chest, something only she can do to me. "When I left here for Tennessee you were still undecided on what college to attend and was stuck on a major, good to know you figured it out. Also, it's nice to know someone who can help save lives." I give her a wink causing Elena to roll her eyes. "Yeah I thought Caroline was going to pick for me because I couldn't make up my mind, but in the end I chose to stay home and be a part of the life savers." I open my mouth to speak when my lovely lunch date loudly clears her throat. "Sorry, April this is Elena Gilbert my high school girlfriend." April's nose wrinkles while her baby blues narrow, Elena's eyebrows raise. "You're very pretty." I cough and Elena laughs sweetly "Thank you April, you're very pretty too." My ex says awkwardly, I scratch the back of my neck embarrassed then she turns her surprised look to me. "Wow Stefan, I can't believe you're a dad. Then again you're good at keeping your personal life out of the press." Amazement and shock are written on her face, I laugh now and April giggles in her seat. "No, no, no. April is my three year old niece." Another wave of shock hits her now as she looks back to my adorable niece. "Damon's daughter." She states as Ric walks over to us from behind the bar. "Elena nice to see you and Stefan meeting up again, but you have another table."

Elena clears her throat then digs her order pad out of the small black apron that's tied around her slender waist. "Alright, so what are we having?" I slide back into my seat just as April tells her what she wants. Damn its good to finally be back home.

* * *

Elena

After taking Stefan and his niece's order, I run to put it in before moving on to my next table and getting their drink orders. I am in utter shock right now, Stefan is back home! God I've missed him and he still looks and sounds like the same Stefan Salvatore that I fell in love with when I was a teen. I'll never forget when the Salvatore family moved here when we were Sophomores in High School. He and I became friends instantly and it wasn't long before I fell for him and thankfully he felt the same about me. He and I fell into an amazing relationship and was together for the remainder of our high school years and crazy as it was we ended on good terms though there were tears and yes even heart break. Its still amazing to see him. I never thought he'd be back here in Mystic Falls which was part of the reason we broke up. I knew that I wanted to return to my hometown after college and Stefan wanted to find himself in a big city after playing for the Tennessee Vols. I of course didn't go to a big university like I had planned, but I am loving the life I chose for myself. Stefan was studying to be a History teacher while also hoping to be drafted into the NFL, both of those career choices had always been his dream. He always said that if a career in football didn't happen then he wanted to be a History teacher at a high school and coach the football team. Stefan was fine with going pro or not. I knew that he would go pro though and sure enough he was drafted just before graduating college. "Honey mustard chicken tenders and fries for you and a cheeseburger with everything and onion rings for you." Its protocol to call out what they ordered just to make sure it's right, I never saw myself waiting tables then again I didn't think that I'd be working out of an ambulance either. I take their empty glasses and hurry to refill them, once I get to the kitchen I smack Matt in the back of the head. "Ow, what the hell Elena?" I flag down his sister Vicky before I answer him. "Hey would you run this to booth seven?" I ask her holding the drinks, she nods and I hand them over.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that Stefan came back to Mystic Falls?" My hands are on my hips waiting for him to answer me, Matt shrugs. "He's only been back for a week and you just got back into town two days ago and your first shift here is today. I figured you'd already know anyway, it's been circling the media like crazy." Licking my lips I lean back on the stainless steel counter looking down at my feet. "I'm sorry Matt, its great to see him, I was just thrown off by it." His chuckle has me looking back up to him, his blue eyes smile with him. "I thought it would be nice to surprise you when they sat in your section by keeping my mouth shut." I ruffle his short blonde hair. "You can say that again, I was very surprised!" I throw over my shoulder making my way out into the dining area. Once all of my customers have been checked on I stop by Stefan's table, his niece April is busy playing a game on Stefan's phone, surely a child that little wouldn't have one. "Is everything good over here, want some dessert?" Stefan stretches his arms over the back of the booth shaking his head no. "Nah, we're about to head out." I nod and get the ticket book out sliding it onto the table. "They eat for free." Matt says while walking by the table, well someone should've mentioned that earlier. "Sorry." I say taking it back, but Stefan puts his hand over mine stopping my movement. "Are you free tonight?" My eyes leave the table and stare into those gorgeous green orbs of his, I've always envied Stefan's eyes. So damn green! "I am, I get out of here at four." I try not to sound breathless, but with his warm hand over mine, looking into his eyes… I can't. God I've missed him. His pantie dropping smile comes out to play now and I bite back a moan, one because he has his little niece with him and two because I don't want him to see just how desperate I am. Because he has always made me feel that way, desperate to be his, desperate for his touch and his amazing kiss. Only Stefan can make me feel like this. "Good, how about we get together at my place tonight after April goes to bed?" Damn that's forward of him, maybe he just wants an adult conversation? I wonder if April is just with him for the summer? My mind is running rampant and I know that if I want answers then I'm going to have to agree to go over to his place.

* * *

"Yeah, I'd like that, are you back at the boarding house?" Stefan takes his hand back and I almost frown at the loss of contact. "Yeah, Ric hired a team to come in and get it ready for us." Us? Sounds like Damon's staying with him, so he's probably just having lunch with his niece. "So I'll see you at eight-thirty?" Biting my lip I nod at him and with another dazzling Stefan Salvatore smile he stands up and throws down sixty dollars on the table. I want to smack him for the big tip however I decide to take a twenty and give the rest to Vicky, being a single mom of three, she needs all the help she can get. "See you tonight sweetheart." His whisper is hot against my ear and my nether region begins to stir. "See you later, bye April." I wave to the cute little Salvatore girl, she looks just like her dad, minus the skin tone. Damon's white as a ghost whereas his daughter has smooth light toffee colored skin and her hair is curly unlike his black messy mop. She's beautiful as can be and I can see hints of Stefan in her too. April hops out of the seat and waves back at me with her uncle's smile plastered on her cherub face. "Bye miss Elena, it was nice meeting you." She's so freaking cute! "It was nice meeting you too."

 **I kind of thought this up and wrote the first chapter as it came to mind, so it might be a little rough. Hopefully the other chapters will come out better, anyway please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan

"Uncle Stefan, why you not wiff that girl?" I stop brushing April's hair, our gazes lock through the bathroom mirror with a sigh I set the brush down on the counter. Clearing my throat, I think of the best way to approach this, she's about to turn four and she asks questions like an adult, but I know that I have to talk to her like the small child she is. April's the prefect mixture of her parents that's for sure. "Because I left a long time ago and she stayed home." I start braiding her hair as she does her 'Damon' smirk perfectly. "Oh." I chuckle, 'oh' is right, I told Elena that I wasn't coming back here once I left and yet here I am. My goal was to drafted into the NFL and began a career as a Wide Receiver. When I was almost done with college when the draft came up and then I was a Seattle Sea Hawk, I knew that I wanted a degree in teaching which is a blessing considering my football days are over, so no matter how tempted I was to be drafted in my junior year I stuck with my education. I always thought if I were to ever stop playing ball it would be due to a serious injury or old age, but it was because of a blue eyed girl. Though my days playing for Seattle are over I don't regret my choice, I could've stayed of course, but I felt myself needing to be here. When you take on a life changing responsibility you do what's best for everyone. For me that was bringing April to small town Virginia, I have plenty of money and a damn good job lined up here, so I knew without a doubt that this is the place for us. Mystic Falls may be small and quaint, but it's also a great place to raise children. "Alright sweetie brush your teeth while I change my clothes then we'll tuck you into bed." I kiss the top of my niece's head as she puts an obscene amount of toothpaste on her My Little Pony tooth brush.

Once I've got April tucked into bed she turns over and is out like a light, I run down stairs hurrying to the kitchen to open a bottle of wine. Now that Elena will be coming here, back into my home where we have so many memories I feel nervous. Our breakup wasn't bad, but it was heart breaking and took a toll on me more than she'll ever know. I didn't want to leave her at all, never wanted for us to end. Elena knew the future that I wanted was far away from Mystic Falls and her dream was to go off to college and come back, funny thing is she didn't make it out of here at all and I found my way back. When I moved here with Damon I was bored to tears until I met Elena and her friends, but as bearable as they made it for me, I still wanted out. Now that I'm an adult starting a new life, I can't see myself living anywhere else. Just as I get the wine glasses the outside bell starts ringing, I shake my head sadly because there was a time when all she had to do was walk in the house without doing that. Straightening out my shirt I move out of the kitchen and into the foyer opening the large door to see perfection on the other side of it. Elena's wearing a red dress that doesn't even reach her knees, it's not tight but is still has me throbbing with need just looking at the plunging neckline. She's let her long brown hair down and I can see now that it has some curl to it, she used to keep it stick straight. Elena holds up a plastic bag with a sweet smile on her face. "I figured that you might have already had dinner, but I picked up Chinese just in case." I chuckle moving to let her inside the house, as soon as her feet meet the rug on the inside of the door she kicks off her white flip flops. "You know me." She says with a shrug, I do know her. Elena can't stand to keep shoes on her feet inside a house if she knows the place like the back of her hand. I'm happy to see that she's still comfortable here, hell I'm just glad she's here in front of me. I take the food from her hands before we walk into the kitchen, sitting the bag onto the kitchen island I turn to see her looking out at the patio. "I'm starving actually, April wanted a grilled cheese and chips for dinner so I agreed to it."

Elena moves to get the food out a smile never leaving her face, I grin back at her. "It's really good to see you Stefan, as shocking as it was I'm happy to see you again." My heart skips a beat and I relax a little bit, as much as I love football I shouldn't have left her. Elena Gilbert is pure perfection to me and the only person I've had real feelings for. I know that I sound like a sappy idiot, but it's because I haven't let myself think about her for so long and now that we're here face to face again, everything is flooding back in. Sure I knew in the back of my mind that I'd probably see her once April and I moved, but I didn't know that I'd still feel like a damn teenage kid in her presence. "It's damn good to see you too, would you like a glass of wine and then we can take this outside?" Elena's never ending smile makes my heart flop as she nods. "Yes, the patio is one of my favorite places here and I see that you have strung up some lights." After we get outside to the table we waste no time with the food and begin eating after we've both chomped down and have a mouthful, Elena sips her wine and sighs. "I have to ask, where is Damon?" I of course knew this was coming and it doesn't bother me, that's the usually the first question I am asked once people find out that April's not my child. "He's residing in a Dallas prison." Elena chokes on her rice, I instantly stand up to help her but she waves me off. "Damon's in prison? Why?" I hand her the glass of wine and she takes a large sip. "April was taken from him thanks to his girlfriend being a drug addict, Damon knew she was doing the shit and didn't stop her. His only worry was if they would make enough money off her selling that shit so he could buy more booze. Apparently one of their buyers is a snitch and they were busted, he got a child endangerment charge and is serving a three year sentence. The bitch he was dating was cooking meth right in front of April, selling it, smoking it. When I got that damn call I'd never been so fucking furious in my life, their little meth lab could've blown up and killed that baby." Elena's eyes have tears in them, a shaky hand covers her mouth, my stomach twists in knots.

"I hired him the best lawyer I could find and got his sentence lessened, but I left that junkie hanging. Then I had Damon sign over his rights to me which he had no problem doing and I made the choice to move back here. Nothing in my life is more important than my April bug, God Elena when I picked her up from social services I wanted to cry at the sight of her. The last time I had seen her I knew something was off with Damon, but I kept my mouth shut instead of butting into his life. Fuck I wish I would've said something before it got to that point." Elena's hand eases into mine and gives me a firm squeeze, not out of sympathy, but out admiration . Her smile says it all. "You are one amazing man Stefan Salvatore and that little girl is damn lucky to have an uncle like you. All that matters now is that she's safe and has a real home with someone who will take care of her properly. I'm sorry about Damon, he always like to drink, but to get mixed up with someone who's a meth-head? I can't believe it." I thread my fingers through hers smiling at her compassion, she's one hell of a woman. "Where's her mom?" Clearing my throat I drink the rest of my wine, the look on her face tells me she knows this isn't good. "You remember Bree Morrison right?" Elena nods her head. "Yeah, I remember Damon taking us to her bar in Atlanta before we graduated, they were bed buddies when he would visit her."

"Bree is April's mom, she went through with the pregnancy after Damon talked her out of an abortion, Bree's life is her bar and she gave up all rights to April the day she was born. Damon and her had already talked about it and worked everything out legally while she was pregnant. Elena he really tried as a dad and I was there for him as much as I could be, I was just about done with my first year of college when she was born. I talked him into moving to Tennessee, so he wouldn't be completely alone with an infant to care for. A year ago he met this girl Andie and everything went downhill from there. They moved to Texas and I only ever saw him when I made a trip to Dallas or when he needed money." Elena pulls her hand from mine then pours us each more wine, damn she looks good sitting here with me, it's like we were always meant to be here together. "Anyway, I talked to my coach, had my lawyer pay a shit ton of money because of my contract and decided to move back here." Smirking at me now Elena leans over like she's going to tell me a secret. "You made the right choice bringing her here, I know that playing for the Sea Hawks was part of the dream, but I'm glad that you're here and that she has you." She's so close to me now that I can see the tiny sparkles in her light bronze colored eye-shadow. "Thanks Elena, I know that I said I wouldn't ever come back, but I honestly believe this is the best decision I've made in a long time. I start at the high school in August teaching eleventh grade History and I'll be coaching the football team, I've got more than enough to live off until then and it gives me time to get my niece in a preschool. I need to see if there's an after-school program here for her because she'll be out of school before me, maybe I can get her a sitter?" Elena clears her throat placing her napkin on the table, "If you need help with anything just let me know." With a nod I add, "I will and who knows maybe one day I'll get the chance to live out my dream in the NFL again, I'm only twenty-three and there's always the supplemental draft." Her eyes light up hearing this making me laugh. "Still I can't believe that an NFL player is going to be teaching History to a bunch of high school kids and coaching the team. You're going to be lusted after and probably stalked by all the hormonal girls." She smirks devilishly and I almost choke on my food which causes her to laugh. "Relax Stefan, I'm sure everything's going to be fine, just pointing out that Stefan Salvatore will still be the hottest guy in history to walk the halls of Mystic Falls High." Fuck, if she keeps on like this I won't be able think straight. After clearing my throat we continue eating in a comfortable silence then I get us another bottle of wine before we lounge on the patio furniture. I try my best not to think about the upcoming draft and who will be taking my place, I've caught so much heat over leaving the team, but it's worth it. I've done press conferences, talked on morning shows and have had my run ins with the paparazzi… I just want to be left alone. I know that being here with April is what is best, I know that half of my dream is now gone, but being able to sit here next to the only girl I have ever been in love with is worth it. "Alright, it's your turn to spill." Elena snuggles into the throw blanket I brought out for her, she shakes her head. Yep, the spotlight is on her now. Leaning her head back onto the lounge chair Elena looks at me, I raise my eyebrows.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I never went off to college because of a car accident." I sit up turning my body towards her. "A car accident?" She licks her lips and sits up too, she swirls the white wine in her glass before speaking. "Caroline knew how bad I had been feeling about our breakup and wanted to throw me a huge party for my birthday, I was reluctant and since she took the time to plan and make it spectacular I bucked up and went." I wait for her to continue and when she does she smiles at me with her kind and beautiful eyes. "We partied, hard. It was at Tyler Lockwood's place and when I was ready to go home and pass out I asked Vicky Donovan if she could drive me since she hadn't drank all night and she agreed. I knew Damon was still in town at the time and all I wanted to do was crash in your bed, I wanted to be close to you in some way. I text him saying that I was coming over to crash not thinking that it was nearing dawn and once we got on your road there was so much fog and Vicky couldn't see. Her car ended up going off the road into that big ditch that always fills up with water after a heavy rainfall." Holy shit! That is literally three quarter's of a mile from my home. She was almost here.

"And you're sure Vicky wasn't drunk?" I only ask because that girl was a big time party girl when we were in school. "I know for a fact because she was three months pregnant at the time, anyway I flew into the windshield but didn't go through it and luckily didn't break my neck or die, but I was still in bad shape. I had internal bleeding and had broken my collarbone and a few ribs, there was a huge gash on the side of my head too. Vicky was able to call for help and I'll never forget how amazing the EMT's were Stefan, they really cared about us. It wasn't just their job, they helped save us and they kept coming to check on me while I was in the hospital. I'm just glad that Vicky had her seat-belt on and only had her face busted up by the airbag, she got lucky and even delivered a healthy baby boy named Daxton months later. That's when I made the decision to help people too, I wanted to be apart of a team that helps save lives and gives a damn about said lives." I feel my own smile break out now and I reach out for her, Elena instantly places her hand in mine.

 **Ch.2 down, I know this was just Stefan's POV and next there will be only Elena's POV, but after that the rest of the chapters will have both of their POVs. Also I want ya'll to know that I don't dislike Damon at all and he will pop up in later chapters... he's in time out for now though! Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Elena

"Well I'm sure that you're damn good at your job Elena and I'm extremely happy that you came out of that car wreck alive. I just hate that I wasn't here to be with you, after we had officially called it quits I felt that I had to get away from you or I would break. Fuck I wish you would've told me, I wish any of you would've called to let me know." I will myself to not tear up, we amicably split up and yet I had a giant hole in my heart. Stefan came into my life at a time where I was a lost girl and he pieced me back together, my father left when my mom told him on her death bed that he wasn't my real father. We were all crushed by the news, she said that since she was dying that it was time for the truth to come out, he took my little brother Jeremy and I was left to care for my mom in her final days. My brother was ten years old and I haven't seen him since. After my aunt Jenna came home to help me with my mother's funeral I was angry at her, angry that the man who I thought was my dad just left, I was pissed at the world. Lost and alone, I felt like I had no real identity. Stefan came to Mystic Falls a year later and was able to make the lost, angry and broken girl whole again. I thought we were going to be the ones to make it, to say in fifty or sixty years that for a couple in the era we grew up in we lasted out of high school, but I was so wrong. Stefan didn't grow up in Mystic Falls, it never held special meaning to him like it did with me and a lot of others in this town. He was born in New Jersey and lived close to Seaside Heights until he was thirteen when his parents divorced, from there he and his brother Damon moved with their mother to Tennessee and that's where he fell in love with the Tennessee Volunteers. When his mom died from a brain tumor, Damon thought it would be best to come to live here in Mystic Falls with their father's brother Zack. Their father was a horrible drunk who pissed away money, they were never close with the man.

Even though I we fell deep in love, he still couldn't wait to get out of here and what kind of person would I have been to beg him to stay? I didn't go with him either after he had asked me to come with him to Tennessee, we were over and we had to accept that. Stefan and I wanted different things in life, but we didn't let the breakup make us bitter towards the other thankfully.

* * *

"Me too because I'd be a highly pissed off ghost if you came back here after I died." I try to make light of my near death experience to lighten the mood, but Stefan's face is unreadable. "I just wonder why Damon never told me about it, like you said he was still living here, hell you text him saying that you was coming over to sleep." I look away, I can't lie to him now that I've started telling him about the accident and what lead me to my career. "Elena?" I huff shaking my head, but I keep my look pinned on the warm glowing lights that surround us. "I asked him not to when he came to see me in the hospital, we actually argued about it, but Damon finally respected my wishes and left it alone." When my eyes meet his I regret turning my head back to him. Stefan's hold face is hard, jaw is set and his eyes look cold. "Look Stefan it was my call, don't be mad at him and I didn't want you to know because I knew what you would do." With a roll of his eyes Stefan scoffs standing up. He walks away from me then comes back, his finger points to me now and I just wait to hear what he has to say. "You're right Elena, you did know what I would've done. I would've packed up my shit and caught the first flight to Virginia because the girl I loved was in the hospital from a car wreck. I hadn't even started classes yet, it was still summer! It's not like I had responsibilities there at that point in time!"

Throwing the blanket off of me I jump up and march over to him placing my hands on his face like I used to. "I know Stefan, I was just scared of seeing you and you said it yourself you had to get away from me or you'd break." In an instant he takes my hands away from his face and wraps me in a tight hug, I find myself holding onto him. We hold onto one another because we need this, he's missed me just as much as I've missed him. "Elena you should've let me know, you could've died." Stefan's voice is strained which makes my throat tighten. I move my face into his chest breathing in the smell of Stefan, his detergent, cologne and body wash. He smells the same, he smells like home. "I'm sorry Stef." We both tense when I say that, it's what I used to call him when we were a couple. When he relaxes I release a pent up breath. "It's fine Lena, I'm beyond glad that we're here together now. I don't know how many times I've said that, but I just need you to know it." A girlish giggle escapes me hearing him say my nickname, so I lift my head and see him already looking back at me. "I'm beyond glad that we're here together again too." We both grin, Stefan takes my hand leading us back to the lounge area on the patio, I gulp down my wine now that our short spat is over. If you can even call it a spat. "Are you, Matt and Vicky the only townies left?" Stefan fills my glass back up while I watch him, he's so damn great to look at. "Actually no, Caroline came back after going to college at Whitmore and she brought back a Brit with her." We share a laugh since we both know that Caroline has always had a thing for guys with British accents.

* * *

"You're kidding." He chuckles sarcastically and I push his jean clad knee. "His name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but he goes by Klaus and he's a successful realtor and Caroline is an event planner." Stefan downs his drink and rolls his eyes in a playful manner. "Of course she is, what about Bonnie, what has she been up to?" I decide to get more comfortable sitting next to my ex, so I lean back stretching my legs out. I'm kind of leaning on him and he doesn't seem to mind now that he's moving his arm around my shoulders. "Bonnie Bennett is Bonnie Bennett, she's a world traveler. She has seen everything and has done everything and she's home now because she's broke." I don't say it like that to be rude, but because she thinks it's great to start her life over from the ground up. "Damn." I nod my head against the side of his chest, I can't believe how good this feels. We haven't seen each other since we were eighteen and it's like we've lost no time at all, I thought there would be awkwardness. "I know that Tyler plays for the New Orleans Saints and that he's married to some girl from Bulgaria." I mention, "Have you and him kept in contact?" Stefan begins playing with the ends of my hair making me smile like an idiot. If it's not obvious, I never stopped loving this man. "Yeah we talk from time to time and Nadia is pretty nice." We sit in a comfortable silence before I decide to inform him of something. "I.. I met my real dad."

Stefan turns his body to me and his face is white as a ghost. "You did?" Exhaling my head nods. On my seventeenth birthday Stefan asked me what I wanted, I told him to look for my dad. My mom had given me his name and where he's from and when we set out across the country to find him in Texas I choked and couldn't go through with it, so instead Stefan took me down to South Padre Island. What was a depressing and embarrassing moment turned into the best birthday ever with my man, we had the best time. "Yeah he actually found me, Greyson found him after my twentieth birthday. Said he thought that he should know that I existed, the guilt of taking Jeremy and leaving me to care for mom in her final days finally got to him, so he found him and let him know of my existence." Stefan blinks clearly shocked by hearing this causing me to laugh. "Yeah it shocked me too and although he lives in Florida now, we still keep in contact and we have a pretty good relationship." His hand pushes my hair away from my face, he breathes heavily and all I want is to kiss him. God I want to kiss those perfect lips and taste Stefan. "That's great Elena, I am truly happy for you. What was it like meeting him for the first time?"

Licking my lips I take my eyes off his. "Really awkward to be honest, he came to my house and when I opened the door he introduced himself. I was completely shocked, I asked if he wanted to come in and when we set down at the table we just stared at one another. Then I asked how he found me, how he knew about me and that's when he said that Greyson found him." I lean my head on Stefan's shoulder now and stare out at the brick barbecue pit. "Dad said that he was in shock, but he knew it had to be true because my mom and him had been together when she was on her summer trip after graduating high school, they met one another on the beach in Corpus Christi and hit it off." Yeah my mom and Greyson were high school sweethearts who went on a summer vacation together, while they were they had gotten into a huge fight and called it quits for an entire day and she met Mason Lockwood. My mom spent two days with Mason then went back to her hotel and found Greyson there waiting on her, a month later she found out that she was pregnant with me and when my dad popped the question she said yes. It wasn't until I was born that she did the math, her and Greyson didn't sleep together until she came back to him, by then she was a married nineteen year old with a newborn baby and a loving husband. She kept it quiet until her breast cancer was about to take her from us. I remember when I told Stefan about my mom's lie and affair he just told me that no matter how I got here, it was meant to be and he was damn glad that my mom slept with Mason because otherwise he wouldn't have met me. That's when I let myself fall for him as hard and as fast as I could. He had gone through the passing of his mom and new the pain I was in and though he had known his dad all of his life he still helped me through that pain too, Stefan Salvatore is an extraordinary guy. "Your life story is one for the books Elena, I'm honored to have been a part of it." My heads whips around to look at him, our lips are so close.

* * *

Just as we lean in there's a tapping noise on the window behind us. Stefan closes his eyes, "I better go check on April." I sigh nodding my head. "Yeah, I should probably go anyway." Stefan puts his forehead on mine closing his eyes, sighing too. "When can I see you again?" Smiling like a school girl with a crush now I giggle. "Well I'm probably going to sleep all day tomorrow because I work night shift and then I'll sleep half the day once I get off, so Saturday?"

Chuckling he kisses my forehead, "Are you still at your old house?" I nod my head leaning back to look at his handsome face once more. "Do you mind if April comes?" She taps again this time, louder though. "Stefan Salvatore of course not, how about we make it a big dinner at my house? I'll get Caroline and her boyfriend to come over and I'll make Matt and Ric come, Bonnie will already be there since she's staying with me. Oh and Vicky and her kids, her daughter Millie is April's age." Stefan stands holding out his hand for me to take, we walk inside and April runs to him. "That sounds great." Scooping her up into his strong, protective arms her little thumb shoots into her mouth as those Damon blue eyes begin to close. Stefan looks even hotter with a child. Oh my ovaries. "Get her back to bed, I'll see myself out." I whisper while he winks at me. "See you Saturday Lena." Shaking my head I can't stop the smile that comes to my face. "Yeah, see you Saturday.

 **Please read and review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Elena

Saturday is finally here and I couldn't be more grateful for the weekend, I was on call last night and around midnight I got the call to meet up at the hospital. Now Mystic Falls is a small quiet town, but that doesn't mean we don't stay busy. In the summertime our usually get calls about the elderly having heat strokes after working in their gardens or mowing the lawn, sometimes it's kids who've been in some kind of accident. Now that it's nearing the end of April, we'll be gearing up for summer soon. Last night though was a bitch, every now and then we'll dispatched over to another county if they need an assist. Me and my co worker Kai Parker headed over to Grove Hill where a three car accident happened. Teenagers were out drag racing, one of them hit an on coming car causing them to slam into the other drag racer as well. It was a scene I won't forget, the kids were all sixteen years old, the innocent driver was a pregnant mother on her way home from a baseball game with her thirteen year old son in the back seat. When we arrived on scene Grove Hill's Fire and Rescue had the jaws of life out and working on getting the nine month pregnant mom out, her son was unconscious in the back seat so that's where I went. Lucky for me the back door wasn't damaged in the crash and I opened it with ease, I called out to Kai to bring a neck brace and the stretcher.

The mom was in hysterics of course and we all calmly told her that we were going to take care of her son, but she needed to try her best to remain calm as well. I asked for his name and age, if there's any medical history I should know about, not only is it protocol, but it helps take the other's mind off of what's happening. I checked the little guy's neck and found a pulse, I carefully put on the neck brace and with the help of Kai we were able to get him onto the stretcher. As soon as we had him loaded into the ambulance I went to work with checking his vitals, checking for broken ribs, listening to his heart and the sounds his stomach was making. When I told Kai that we needed to get going to Grove Hill Medical I looked back to see the mother on the stretcher, then she began having a seizure. I yelled for my coworker to leave, we had to get her son to the hospital as sad as it was to just leave with his pregnant mother there we had a patient to care for as well and we knew that she was in great hands.

Just as we were making our way out of the wreckage I saw three D.O.A's being covered and it broke my heart. These young kids who had their entire lives ahead of them are now deceased because they wanted to have fun in the one of the worse possible ways. Their friends were screaming and crying, I had a thirteen year old's unconscious body in the back of my rig and his mother was being treated for her seizure. After the thankfully short ride to the hospital we got Jordan Harris out rushing him inside to the doctor's who had been waiting, surprisingly as soon a we got in, he opened his eyes. I held his hand to keep him calm while they cut open his baseball uniform and then I had to fall back, I went as far as I could. Kai told me that his mother Patricia was three minutes out and they had her sedated and we were free to go, but I couldn't. I told Kai he could head back to Mystic Falls, but he stayed with me. We both wanted to know their status. After the mom was rushed in, we waited and waited.

Jordan was knocked out from the impact we learned and is going to be fine, his mom had to have an emergency c section and was prone to having seizures. The baby, the son and the mother are all fine, Patricia found out that we had stuck around and asked to see us. The sun was just coming through the windows in her room when we entered, she thanked us as she held onto her tiny baby girl. She said that her husband was with her son in his room, they're keeping him for observation, she said that she and her son were driving home after he had played a double header that night, that's why they were out so late. She then asked our whole names, when we told her she asked what I be uncomfortable with her naming her daughter after us. I was honored and shocked, she said that the way we took care of her son and talked to her while we were helping him was the best thing that anyone has ever done for her. So now there's an Elena Reece Harris in the world, Reece is Kai's middle name and I believe that it's a perfect fit.

* * *

"I can't believe that Stefan's here and is raising Damon's daughter." Caroline says barging into the kitchen just as I finish making the potato salad. Her blonde hair is pulled back into a pony tail swishing back and forth while she carries a bowl of fruit salad. "I know, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it and I've already hung out with him." I say coming around the counter to sit on the bar stool. When I called her and mentioned Stefan living in Mystic falls again she freaked out, then said that she thought she had seen him leaving the coffee shop, but brushed it off. "So are you going to be all on that hotness again?" My stomach twists and she laughs. "Come on Elena, I know that you still carry a torch for him." I say nothing and before she can bring it up again Matt, Vicky and her kids come in. "As requested, I got the steaks." Matt grins sitting grocery bags on the counter. "I got the drinks." Vicky winks at us while holding up liquor bottles making us all laugh. Then the door bell rings and I try not to jump out of my skin because I know that its Stefan, everyone else comes in without knocking, so it has to be him. I make my way to the door while Caroline whistles behind me.

Stefan

"Remember these people are like my family and they'll love you, also there's going to be other kids here for you to play with." April smiles, but her grip on my hand doesn't ease up. Elena opens the door looking beautiful as ever in a pair of tight jeans and a green tank top. "Hey, come on in." When we enter I feel like I'm home again. The house still looks and smells the same as it did when I spent so much time here with her. "April you look pretty." April drops my hand giggling, "Thank you, you do too!" Elena bends down to her level, "I have an awesome play set out back and there are kids back there waiting for someone else to come play with them, want to check it out?" My niece's curls fly wildly as she nods her head and almost screeches out a yes. We all walk through the living room and enter the kitchen where Caroline damn near knocks me over with a hug. "Stefan!" Her squeeze is insanely tight, but I welcome it and hug her back. "Damn it's been too long, I'm so glad that you're here!" I laugh nodding my head looking over her shoulder to see Elena laughing at us. "I'm glad I'm here too." Sighing she let's go and looks over to April who is hugged up close to Elena's leg. "Oh my gosh, you are so freaking cute and those eyes." Caroline gushes making April giggle. "I'm Caroline." April holds out her tiny hand, "I'm April." Vicky makes her way over to me. "Hey there MVP." I snort hugging her. "Yeah, yeah. How are you Vicky?" She sighs placing her hands on her hips. "Tired mom of three and broke." Still she laughs through a smile.

Elena, Caroline and Vicky walk out to the backyard with April. "Well looks like the gang is back together, minus Tyler." Matt comments while he begins seasoning steaks. I realize that I forgot that I have a sack full of vegetables in my hand. Elena walks back in now and I pull out a head of lettuce. "Salad?" She giggles, "Sounds great, there will be all kinds of different salads on the menu tonight. I assume you remember your way around my kitchen?" I do, so I get to work. Thirty minutes later Ric and his wife Jo come in and Klaus and, Caroline's boyfriend isn't far behind them. Turns out he's a fan of mine and we hit it off, Bonnie came in from visiting her mom and all but punched me for not keeping n contact with everyone, then she hugged me. All of us guys are hanging out by the grill with beers in our hands while the girls are in lounge chairs watching the kids play. Its nice, having a cookout with friends and kids laughing and running around. I could've had all of this sooner and though I may not be a dad I'm happy to have April in my life.

* * *

Dinner is delicious, conversations flow easily and then the kids pass out in Elena's den while watching some new Disney movie, so we all hang out in the kitchen drinking. "Do you remember when Caroline and Elena went skinny dipping at the falls on Fall break?" Vicky asks us while she makes a rum and coke. We all laugh, well everyone except Elena and Care. "How could we forget that? Tyler dared us to not thinking we'd do it since it was like thirty-nine degrees outside." Caroline pouts with her arms crossed. "I was sick for an entire week, I couldn't even enjoy Thanksgiving dinner." Elena snorts, but her look falls on me and I wink remembering the hot shower we shared. "Poor Stefan didn't even get in the water and he ended up being sick too." Caroline mentions, me and Elena just share a smile. Yeah I got more than sex in the shower with her. "I got one, how about the time when all of the football players were drunk at the pep rally?" Matt laughs making me groan. "Dude I still can't drink Crown Royal without remembering that night." I say shivering at the memory of almost puking on Bonnie. "Oh my God, yes! I literally thought there wasn't going to be a game." Vicky comments joining us at the table. "I wish I would've known you blokes back in my teen years, sounds like you all had good times." Klaus informs us, Caroline lays a tender kiss to his cheek. "We were all crazy, but the craziest of the bunch was Stefan and his brother Damon." I rub the back of my neck hearing her say my brother's name. "So how did you end up with your niece?" Bon asks me, she used to have a crush on Damon back in the day and I think he kind of had something for her too. I tell them all what happened, Elena had her hand on my knee for support as I dove into my story. "I am so sorry Stefan, I hope that things get better for your family." Bonnie says sweetly, she's always been and understanding girl. "Thanks so do I." Ric's wife asks Elena about the call she was on last night since she works at Mystic Falls general and was getting off work when she saw Elena jump into the ambulance.

She regals us with her experience she had last night and I am in awe. I don't know how she doesn't break down or quit. "So now the Harris' new baby is named after me and my partner Kai. Elena Reece." Caroline, Bonnie and Vicky are damn near in tears, I reach for her hand. "You're an amazing person." Elena just waves me off though. "That's nothing compared to what I've seen before Stefan and it's all in a day's work really. When you take on that job you can have a heart, but Jo here can tell you, you have to also have a disconnect." Jo nods sipping on her red wine. "Elena's right, compassion isn't a bad thing, but you can't get attached or where your heart on your sleeve when you're in that profession." Matt clears his throat. "Yeah, I may not be in the medical field, but I am starting to realize the same thing now that I am in law, but becoming a deputy is something I've wanted for a while now."

* * *

As the night winds down I realize that I am too drunk to drive, so Elena offers me the guest room to stay in which is her old bedroom. Klaus and Caroline depart first, Ric and Jo and just as Matt is putting Vicky's youngest child Bryce in the car she corners me. "Are you going to say anything to Elena about what happened? I mean now that you two aren't together?" Vicky's eyes are wide, she bites her bottom lip and I shake my head. "No." It's a simple and to the point answer. "Alright." With that she leaves, Elena walks up to me with April in her arms. "I'm going to put her in the bed and it's ready for you whenever you're ready." I nod with my heart slamming against my chest, did she hear mine and Vicky's conversation? If so she's saying nothing, giving nothing away. Maybe Elena's waiting for me to say something? "Thanks, but I can take her you know." Her smile is sweet, she rolls her eyes. "Stefan no offense, but you're kind of drunk and she weighs nothing. I got her." With that she walks up the stairs and I lean against the wall. I hate secrets, I hate keeping things from Elena of all people, but there's no way I can never tell her about what me and Vicky have kept to ourselves. I just got back here, I want to start over and I want Elena back in my life. I can't ruin what we used to have, I can't ruin this new friendship that we have. I can't lose her, I want her back. I need her back, I miss what we had and this secret will destroy us.

 **So Stefan and Vicky share a secret that could ruin his and Elena's new status and there possible near future relationship! Uh-oh! Please, please, please REVIEW?! I know that I don't have a lot of readers, but I'd love to see what everyone has to say about this story! Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Stefan

I wake to someone poking me in the face, with my eyes still shit I bat at the tiny hand and giggles fill the room. "Uncle Stefan get up! Lena made breakfast!" Lena, Elena? Damn, I forgot we stayed over last night. Sitting up in the bed I see that April has a change of clothes on her and her hair is in pig tail braids. "Miss Bonnie got my clothes out of my backpack and did my hair and miss Lena did my hair and painted my nails!" Once my vision clears my adorable niece shoves her fingers in my face showing off her sparkly purple nails. "Looks like you're having fun this morning then." April hops off the bed grinning brightly, my heart does a little flip. When I picked her up from CPS she was scared, hungry and had been crying for her dad. I'll never forget seeing her like that, but the minute she laid her eyes on mine she flew into my arms. "Lots of fun." She runs out of the room and I look around Elena's old room, damn we have so many memories in here. The room has changed a lot, it's exactly how a guest room should look. Queen size bed, a dresser, a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. I make my way into the bathroom that connects to her little brother's old room that is now Bonnie's room.

* * *

After coming my fingers through my hair and finding the guest toothbrush, I go downstairs finding the girls at the kitchen table. "Good morning sleepy head." Bonnie says with a sweet smile on her face, Elena sits a plate of food down in front of me with a glass of orange juice on the side. "This looks great, but I have to ask… who cooked it?" Elena used to burn water, so it has to be Bonnie's cooking. Elena shoves my shoulder rolling her eyes in the process, I chuckle while Bonnie covers her mouth snickering. April is ignoring us all as she digs into her biscuits and gravy. "I did you A-S-S." Elena informs me spelling out ass since there's a child in the room. I raise a eyebrow at her deciding to play with her some more. Leaning over I whisper in her ear, "Well I guess it's a good thing that you're an EMT if my niece gets poisoned." Elena huffs, "Well I guess you'll have to go elsewhere to eat since you obviously don't think its good." I look over seeing Bonnie chowing down on the food, I decide to pick up my fork and do the same. Once the biscuits and gravy enter my mouth I moan. "This is delicious Elena, really." She smiles proudly digging into her own plate.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" She sips on her orange juice with a shrug. "Ric, Matt and Vicky. When I started working at the grill, I asked them to teach me how to make my favorite foods, so I could stop microwaving my dinners and having cereal and breakfast bars or take out." Nodding my head we continue to eat, damn so much has changed in the last five years. I remember trying to teach her how to cook, but she'd always let me take over because she was horrible at it. I thought it was cute and as her boyfriend I loved doing it for her while she'd just sit and watch me. I remember learning how to cook early in life from my mother and Damon, when my mom was diagnosed with her brain tumor she couldn't cook her children food anymore so she'd sit in her wheelchair and instruct Damon on what to do in the kitchen. I was curious and wanted to help in any way I could, so my brother would help me and teach me how to learn my way around the kitchen while he learned as well.

"Uncle Stefan what can we do today?" April breaks me out of my thoughts and now I'm stumped. It's Mystic Falls, there isn't much we can do here and it's one of the reasons why I left. There's only so much to do in a small town. "Well sweetheart, I was going to go into town to get your birthday party stuff." Her face falls and I get out of my chair kneeling next to hers. Elena and Bonnie share a concerned look on their face. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" She keeps her look on her hands that are fidgeting. "No one will come, daddy is gone now and Andie." I have no idea what to say to her, she has no little friends her age and the most important person that's always been here for her birthdays is locked away in a Texas prison. Fuck Andie, that stupid bitch caused all of this and my idiotic alcoholic brother let her! "April, I know that your daddy won't be able to come to your party, but I know lots of other people who will love to share your birthday with you." Elena says getting out of her chair now too, April's teary eyes meet Elena's kind ones making my heart melt.

* * *

Elena

This poor baby, she shouldn't have to feel like this one bit. She's about to be four years old and already she's seen how scary the world is. She's been ripped away from her father, gone into CPS and then thankfully has been with her uncle. She's in a new state with people that she doesn't know, but that's about to change. "What kind of party did you want?" April sucks her bottom lip into her mouth cutting her eyes to Stefan. "Go on baby, tell her." I keep smiling at this sweet darling in front of me waiting for her to tell me what she wants. "I want a Scooby Doo party with a bouncy house and cotton candy." My heart soars, there's a twinkle in her little eyes, for a girl about to turn three she's got this all planned out and something tells me she's wanted this kind of birthday for a while. I mean I know that she hasn't been on this earth long, but it makes me wonder if Damon had come up with this idea, but never delivered. "We can do, I know someone who can help us with all of that and I can get kids here to jump in the bouncy house with you." In an instant she throws herself into my arms giving me the biggest hug she can manage.

"That is if uncle Stefan doesn't mind me helping out." I look over to my ex-boyfriend, he's smiling so I take that as good news. "That sounds great to me, why don't you go get your shoes on and we'll go shopping." April scrambles out of my arms taking off to the living room, Bonnie rises from her seat. "I'll go help her." When me and Stefan stand up he reaches for my hand. "I hope that I didn't just take over your birthday plans, sorry. I just want to help her out."Stefan pulls me closer to him wrapping me up in a tight hug, I hold onto him tightly too. This feels so damn good. "Thank you, I had no idea how I was going to pull off a birthday party with just me and her." Laying my head on his shoulders I sigh comfortably. "No problem Stef, I know Vicky will bring her kids and Caroline the party planner will be more than happy to make this a spectacular party, so I suggest we call her and the two of you talk about what you want, give her the date and she'll make it happen."

* * *

I try to pull out of his arms, but Stefan holds onto me. "I know I'm in over my head with raising her, but I couldn't just let her stay in the system. I need to call my lawyer and see if there's anyway we can get Damon into a rehab since he wasn't there during the raid. He never pleaded guilty to the drug charges even though he knew what was going down in his house, he was apart of it, but they only got him on child neglect. There was no proof of him being involved with the meth and his drug screen was clean of all drugs. He's an alcoholic, maybe there's someway we can get him into there instead of prison." I blink away tears listening to Stefan, no matter what Damon has done I know that Stefan will fight for him, to get him on the right path in life for his daughter. "It's worth a shot, but won't he have to wait for an appeal?" Stefan release me now, I stare into his green eyes that have so much emotion running through them, but he doesn't have any tears. "I don't know I'll have to ask my lawyer."

Clearing my throat I look over into the living room to see Bonnie playing with April. "Look I know that you and I have been apart for a while and that you're just now back here with a lot on your plate, but Stefan I'll help you do anything. I may not be a mom or an aunt, but I can be here for you if you let me, I still care for you deeply." Stefan licks his lips now mulling over what I said. He's never been one to need help, he's always the hero helping and saving others, I hope he doesn't write me off. "Before you say no let me just say that this isn't out of pity and its not because I think you're doing a bad job with her. It's because raising a kid is normally a two person job and when you step into this role suddenly by yourself you can be lost and I love her already. She's so damn cute and I just want to be apart of your lives.

* * *

"Elena, I.. I." Stefan clears his throat, chuckles and I look at him curiously. When I open my mouth to say sorry he pulls me to him and kisses me. His tongue finds it way inside mine and we're locked in a sweet slow make-out as he backs me up against the kitchen counter. Hands on either side of my face, mine on his hips. I moan into his mouth as he pushes his hard on into my pelvis. Oh my God I've missed this so damn much. Stefan Salvatore's kiss is intoxicating, it's a high… pure euphoric. Sex with him is just the same, intense, insane and fucking mind blowing. We both pour everything into this kiss, five years we've been apart so we give it our all. When we break apart we just stare at one another while catching our breath. "Damn I've wanted to do that since I saw you at the Mystic Grill." He says between breaths, I laugh nodding my head. "Fuck, me too." We share a grin just as April runs into the kitchen. "I'm ready uncle Stefan." Still looking at me he speaks to her. "Alright sweetie." I give him Caroline's number and the two Salvatore's leave. "I saw what was going on in here and let me just say that even I am hot and bothered, I can't believe the house is still standing because the fire between you too is hot as fuck." Bonnie announces as she walks into the kitchen fanning herself. Smiling like a teenage girl I touch my tingling lips, damn I hope to do that again… soon.

 **Sorry it's been a minute since I've updated, I've been bust planning my son's 1st birthday party, but i found time to squeeze in this chapter! Enjoy and please read and review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Stefan

I'm smiling like a damn teenage boy who got to kiss the prettiest girl in high school for the first time when April and I leave Elena's. I kissed her on impulse and it felt so fucking good, if there had been no one else in that house I would've had her body twisting in so many positions. What a rush that was, I just want to rewind and do it again, kissing Elena has always left me feeling drunk and I want to consume more of her. I have no idea what this means for us, but it's a damn good start! I text Caroline explaining everything about April's birthday and what she and Elena talked about. What I got back was a shit ton of emojis and an excited phone call that had me laughing like crazy. She told me that she'd be over at my place within thirty minutes so we can get the ball rolling for April's big day next weekend. "Uncle Stefan, Lena's my favorite girl." I chuckle as we pull into our driveway. "Yeah, she's my favorite girl too." She sighs once we're parked and I look over seeing so much run through her mind. It's amazing how smart this kid is, then again Damon didn't do the whole baby talk thing with her. Of course she's only about to be four and her speech is childlike, but she can articulate better than a lot of children I've met t that age. "If you and her have a baby where I go?" I go blank, what the hell did she just say? "April, me and Elena, we are friends, but if I ever have my own baby you'll still be with me." Shaking her head now she looks at me with a tiny smile. "Cause daddy's gone?" Sweat breaks out on the back of my neck, all she knows is that her dad is gone for a little while and we don't know when he's coming back. "Sweetheart he will be back someday and then you and him will be together." Fuck I hope she understands what I'm explaining. This is so hard, Elena's right, I need help.

* * *

"I want to stay wiff you." This keeps getting worse, I honestly don't know what to say and before I can think of something my phone begins ringing. "Come on let's get inside." I tell her just as I answer the call accepting Damon's phone call, I haven't talked to him in two weeks and he hasn't wanted to speak to his own daughter. "Stef, you there?" I open the door and April runs inside going straight to her coloring books and colors. "Yeah, I'm here." I look over to my niece making sure she can't hear me then sigh as I see her already engaged with a Scooby coloring book. "How's my April shower?" Damon doesn't sound like himself and it kills me, of course I know prison and going through alcohol withdraw isn't a vacation. He's in hell, our first few phone conversations were him telling me about going through the DT's. "She's doing better, we've officially moved back to Mystic Falls and we're planning her birthday party." The silence on the other end makes me hang my head, I don't want him to feel like we're having a picnic, because it's been bumpy. However I'm going to do whatever I can to make his daughter happy, I may not be her father, but I can be here for her like one. I know it isn't the same and she's misses him, but what she said back in the car gutted me. "That's good, the big four is Thursday." Though he can't see me I nod anyway. "Mystic Falls still the same I assume. Run into anyone familiar?" His snarky tone doesn't go unnoticed.

"Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Ric and Vicky. Ric's married to a doctor now, her name is Jo, he and Matt co-own the Mystic Grill, but Matt's in the police academy now, so he's giving his share of the grill to Ric. Ahh, Caroline has a British boyfriend and she's a legit party planner now. She's helping me with April's party. Vicky has three kids and Elena is an EMT." I give Damon a quick rundown of everyone and their lives hoping that he'll move on with the conversation. "Elena is in the medical field, I see it. So have you two found your way back into that old high school love bubble yet?" Rolling my eyes, I lean on the wall shaking my head. "We're hanging out as friends." I hear a snort and a chuckle. "Sure Stef. Anyway, let me tell you what I've been up to. Lucky for me I ran into an old buddy of mine in here and I've had a pretty smooth ride so far. He's helped me out a lot, I'm in a Drugs and Alcohol program that is surprisingly helping me, but I'm nowhere out of the woods yet."

"I was going to call my lawyer and see if there's anyway we can get you into a rehab center, have you file for an appeal and plead your case to them. I know it's a long shot with the neglect charge, but we can try Damon. I don't know why we didn't go for it before sentencing, but we can try now. The fact that you're in the D and A program will show that you're trying." Damon sighs and I already know that he's against this. "That would be all fine and dandy Stefan, but I'm where I need to be. This is Texas and when shit is set, that's it. I plan on continuing going to the program and I'll be taking a parenting course next month, I need this baby brother. I get some time knocked off my sentence for every class and program I take, also if I am a model inmate it helps." Fuck this is just so damn wrong. Why couldn't he just have manned up when he became a dad?

This is such bullshit! "Alright, well do you want to say high to April, she's been a little upset lately. She's confused and misses you like crazy D." I hear him groan, I wait on his answer while eyeing my April bug in the living room. She's now watching Bubble Guppies, singing along with the cartoon characters. "Nah, I'm still not ready for that yet. Hey I do have a quick question for you." This is interesting, he's already asked about me and Elena, so there's no telling what's coming next. "You and Vicky, are you two hanging out?" My blood runs cold when he asks this, when he's defensive he always finds a way to dig his nails in to your wounds. I clench my fist a few times before speaking, why I ever told him anything is beyond me. "I've only seen her once at Elena's house." The fucker starts humming and I'm ready to end the call. "Well just keep it that way brother, don't go near that woman, no need to stir up old shit with that one." Agreed, I'm not interested in anyone finding out anything that has gone down with me and Vicky. Especially Elena. "I don't plan to." It's a white lie considering I'll be inviting her kids to April's party.

Elena

Just as I'm shutting my locker at worker Kai walks over smiling, "Elena, you want to get some drinks tonight?" I lean against the cool metal door sighing, I'm so damn tired. Fucking prom night is a bitch, drunk teens with alcohol poising, drunk driving and a fucking fire in the gym. I swear I don't remember being like these idiot kids when I was in high school, I mean yeah we did dumb shit a lot… however none of us ever ended up in the back of an ambulance. I've had blood, puke and urine on me and though I showered for an hour, I still feel gross. "Nah, I'm going to call it a night and drink some beer on my couch while watching Interview with a Vampire." He laughs waving his hand, "I see we've got grumpy Elena today, but that's cool. Maybe some other time." With a tight smile I nod my head and leave the room. I'm ready to crash for a bit then go shopping for April's birthday gift. Caroline called me when she left Stefan's house the other day and gave me all the details for this epic Scooby-Doo party. I still haven't been able to get mine and Stefan's kiss out of my head and honestly I don't want to. I miss the way he used to hold me, kiss me, whisper all kinds of things in my ear while we were either making love or straight fucking. I just miss us, it was forever ago when we were an item. We were just kids, but we had an amazing relationship and I would like to see what adult Stefan and Elena could be like. I know that him taking care of his niece while his brother is in prison is weighing on him heavily, I understand that the life he had picked out for himself isn't the life he's living now, but I still want him.

* * *

After napping and shopping with Caroline and Bonnie I fall onto the couch with an ice cold bottle of Bud Light in my hands. I'm exhausted and ready to have a nice evening in with my beer and Netflix. I kind of went crazy on buying April some gifts, but I don't feel bad about it at all. She's the cutest little girl and I want to be her auntie Lena for as long as I can be. I hope that Stefan doesn't think that I am trying to take over his role or trying to buy my way into his life by using his niece. Of course this is just my tired, over exhausted brain at work with these thoughts. If there is one thing that Stefan Salvatore knows about me, its that I am not a user. I may have a tiny secret that I am keeping from him, but I am not a user. Just as I down my third beer and begin nodding off my phone buzzes on the table. I see it's a text from Stefan and I am instantly more awake and smiling. He asks if I am free for coffee in the morning, I'm not because I have a shift at the grill, but I tell him to meet me there at eight or nine anyway. I don't have to be in until ten so we'll have plenty of time to hang out before then. When he sends back a winky face emoji I giggle before making my way up to my room in hopes of dreaming of him.

 **Please read and review! If anyone who is still reading this has a request for the next chapter write it in the review or PM me! I'll see what I can do! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Elena

"Alright so what do we buy for a four year old girl?" Bonnie asks while we walk down the streets in Richmond, since it's a nice warm day we decided to hit the city to shop for April a present. "Stefan said that she likes Scooby-Doo, Bubble Guppies and the Disney princesses. She likes to color, finger paint and loves chalk." Surely we'll be able to find her something with those options, buying for kids her age is pretty easy thankfully. "Caroline said that she's getting her all the princesses and a Disney castle, Vicky is getting a chalk set, Ric said that Jo bought her a paint set and Stefan bought her a princess car to ride around in, a Scooby bed set, clothes and shoes." I reply realizing that leaves Bon and myself buying something that is either Bubble Guppies or coloring books. Oh and Matt's giving her a thirty dollar gift card. "Damn everyone's already got the jump on us then." She replies through a chuckle as we walk near one of the stores. "Yeah well I had a busy week with work, so that left Friday as my only day open for gift buying and tomorrow is the birthday party." As soon as we enter I squash all doubts of getting a damn good present, though Stefan said we didn't have to get anything I rolled my eyes and ignored him. To which he tickled my hips and we ended up kissing again only this time out in the open at the Mystic Grill. "I'm buying that!" I say excitedly like I am a four year old girl. Bonnie grins while I run up to the Disney princess tea set and dress up outfits. "Looks like Stefan will be having fun playing dress up during tea time." She mentions as I gather up my gifts, but I'm not done yet.

* * *

After shopping we find a cute diner to have lunch at, I bought the tea set, the dresses, a Scooby blanket, coloring books and a kid's camera. Bonnie was happy to have spending money now that she's working at the coffee shop in town, this was her first week at work and she got her first pay check to spend and sure enough its almost gone. However she seemed to be fine with buying Bubble Guppies toys for April. "So we haven't realty talked about Stefan and what went down in the kitchen." I swallow my food before answering her, what can I say though? "Well we kissed and then it happened again when we met for coffee the other morning." Her dark green eyes blink almost rapidly, I just shrug. "Sounds like the two of you are on the road to rekindling." I let her words sink in, is it? Could we be headed down that road or is it just something that has happened twice? "Honestly Bon, I have no idea. We haven't talked that much and he's just moved back here and his life has changed." Her eyebrow raises and I laugh. "What?" Bonnie shakes her head while sipping on her sweet tea. "Don't what me Elena, could you see you and Stefan getting back together? I mean yes his NFL dream is over by choice and he's raising his niece while Damon's in prison, but he kissed you twice. I know that you both are adults now, but seeing the two of you together back then… no one thought the two of you would've ended."

I sigh looking down at my empty plate now, "Yeah, but we did end Bonnie. We wanted different lives and though he's back now, he may not want a relationship with me. Like you said we were back then, just two teenagers." With a twist of her lips she signals the waitress over to give us our check. "What do you want?" I bite my lip, she smiles. "I want Stefan."

* * *

Stefan

Everything is over the top and perfect, it screams Caroline Forbes. She did an amazing job getting everything that April wanted. The decorations, the cake, the bouncy house and cotton candy machine. There's even a damn bubble machine out here in the backyard. "So do you like it?" Caroline asks me while beaming a thousand watt smile that makes me smile. She's always been a ray of bubbly sunshine. "It's perfect Caroline, thank you for making this possible within a week's time." She huffs and waves her hand in the air. "I could've gotten this done in a day's time Stefan. I'm that good." Klaus chuckles walking up to us, he places a kiss to her cheek before looking at me. "It's true mate, this one here works wonders." I shake my head laughing as the three of us walk back inside. "I can see that, so why the hell did it take you so long to organize all those dances back in high school?" Caroline snorts rearranging the gifts on the table next to the cake table. "Because I had to include the other people working with me and couldn't take over everything. Trust me it was a nightmare, if it wasn't for Elena and Bonnie being there to rein me in there's no telling who I would've murdered." Klaus looks over to me with a fearful look that makes hide my smile. Once Caroline decides to check on the food in the kitchen he breathes easy. "She's right isn't she?" I pat his shoulder nodding. "Yeah she would've went nuclear if her friends wouldn't have been there."

* * *

Once Elena arrives wearing the tightest pair of skinny jeans, a dark pink spaghetti strap top and a pair of wedges I bite my lip. Fuck she's gorgeous and with her hair up in a pony tail, I want to feel the soft kiss on her neck with my lips. She's not even trying to be sexy as hell, she just is. "Some party, I bet April's loving it." She says once we weave through the maze of kids. Some of Caroline's employees have kids that are around Aprils' age and I extended the invitation since they helped make my niece's day perfect. "I don't think I've seen her smile so much in her life, she's happy, so I'm happy." Elena nudges my arm with her elbow, "She'd probably be happy without all of this because she gets to be with you. I may have only been around her a handful of times since I've met her, but I can see that she adores you Stefan."

Before I can respond squeals and giggles fill the room as a heard of tiny girls run through the living room. April being the leader heads straight for Elena wrapping her arms around her legs. "Lena will you get in the bounce house wiff us?" I clear my throat looking down at my niece who's eyes are sparkling. "April, Elena just got here, she probably wants to say hey to everyone." Elena raises a perfectly arched eyebrow at me. "Elena came here because this is April's birthday party and she wants to spend her time with the birthday girl, so Stefan if you will just hold onto these for me while I go jump with the girls, I'd appreciate it." She takes off her pink wedges and passes them to me with a wink before taking April's hand.

Ric and Jo walk up with Matt, he smirks, "That one there's a keeper." I sigh, "Don't I know it."

* * *

Elena

Though he told me not to, I stayed behind after the party to help Stefan clean up, I am part of the reason this party happened, so I should at least help clean up. "This was the best kid's party ever, I've had so much." I tell Stefan once I plop down on his couch. "I enjoyed myself as well, thank you Elena. For everything." He says taking a seat next to me, I smile taking his hand in mine. "No problem, I'm happy to help." We share a look, eyes locked, a smile on both of our faces. God he looks so damn hot, I mean he always has, but there's something about his smile right now. The way his dark blue button down shirt fits on his Godlike body, those dark wash jeans and his boots… ugh he can wear anything and nothing and still be the most stunning guy ever. His hair that's coiffed, those mesmerizing green eyes of his, that jawline and lips. Fuck, I'm getting hot now.

"I want to kiss you so fucking bad right now." I say without thinking, Stefan smirks and I throb. "Then get over here and kiss me." Stefan's voice is rough and lusty, I squirm under his gaze. Damn its been so long since I've actually had him. I waste no time getting up from my spot on the couch, I place myself in his lap. He reaches up the trace my lips with his thumb while keeping his eyes on me. Then I feel his thumb move to my jawline, down my neck onto my chest then he begins to make circles on my left nipple. My hips buck, he chuckles. "I thought you were going to kiss me." I could tell him that he's got my body worked up now that he's playing with both of my nipples, how he's caused my hips to rock back and forth against him and my thongs are damp, but I don't. Instead I bend down to connect our lips, running my tongue along the seem of his mouth. I moan when our tongues meet in a white hot frenzy as he rolls both of my nipples between his fingers harder. He releases what sounds like a growl from his throat when my fingers find his hair and I pull.

This is perfection, this is us, we know how to work the other up so fucking well. Stefan's not gentle placing me down onto the couch, I hit with a thud, but it feels so good to feel that bit of pain. I arch my back and feel his raging hard on against my sex. His lips go to my neck, Stefan kisses, licks and bites me. I cry out a bit. "Fuck Elena." His husky voice is so damn sexy. Once he pushes his erection down on me again I nod my head. "I know Stef, I need you. Now." Just as the buttons fly off of his shirt and mine is laying on the floor by the fireplace, we hear it. "Uncle Stefan, where you at?" Stefan's head falls onto my shoulder, he kisses it. "Don't move, I'll get her back to bed and I'll be right back." I giggle pushing him off of me. "Go take care of her, I'm not going anywhere."

 **Please read and review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Stefan

So close, so fucking close. The plan was to get April back in bed after giving her a drink of water then go back downstairs and give Elena a night she wouldn't forget. Instead I'm sitting in the upstairs bathroom with a thermometer in my niece's mouth, she's burning up and tears are now rolling down her cheeks. Finally after what feels like an hour the damn thing beeps, April's quick to pull her mouth away. "Damn." She blinks and I bite my bottom lip. "Sorry, I meant dang." She starts to whimper and climbs moves from the closed toilet seat to my lap as I hold my balance on the side of the bathtub. "I don't feel good." I lay a kiss to the top of her head sighing. Sick, she's sick and it's the weekend. I won't get her into a doctor's office until Monday and it's now going on one in the morning. "I know sweet girl." When a knock catches my attention I turn around looking at Elena, she's wearing a sympathetic smile on her gorgeous face. "She sick?" I nod as she comes into the small bathroom inside April's room. "What's her temp?" I look back down at the thermometer, "A hundred and two." Elena crouches down in front of us running her fingers through April's hair. "Hey sweetie." April gives her a tiny and cries. "Stefan, do you have any Tylenol or Motrin for children?" Fuck. Me. "No, I don't." She giggles, what is funny about this? I am fucking failing at every turn. "Alright, well her fever is high, but not alarming just yet. I'm going to call Vicky and see if I can come borrow some fever medicine while you get April into a cool bath."

"Will it hurt?" April asks Elena wiping away her tears, her body feels so hot against mine and its freaking me out, but Elena is completely calm. In her profession though she knows a lot more about the body than I do or maybe she just has more common sense than me. I am so out of my element here. "It will feel really cold at first, but you have to get in there. If you don't your fever can go up and you'll have to go to the hospital and that's no fun." Damn she's so good at this, April eases out of my lap and into Elena's arms. "I know you want to hug Elena, but you might get her sick." Elena smacks my hand, I have to stifle a laugh. "You can hug me all you want, now tell me where does it hurt?" I rub April's back because I feel like she should know that while I am new to everything, I still care. I feel and sound like a pussy, but I smile regardless because she's my April bug. "My head, my froat and my belly." I chuckle when she says 'froat' for throat, its adorable. Elena looks to me and mouths Strep Throat making me cringe. Damon had Strep all the time when we were kids until he was finally able to have his tonsils removed and it helped with reducing the risk of getting it again. "Why don't we go on and take you to the doctor at the Emergency Room, that way we can get you fully checked out and get you the proper medicine?" I ask, I know a little bit about Strep thanks to my brother staying sick with it and her fever can get worse and she can even throw up. The symptoms can vary, she'll need Antibiotics for sure.

* * *

Elena

I may be just a medic, but I know without a doubt that April has strep throat. I was going to inform Stefan what he can do until he can take her to the doctor, especially since its so late at night and on a weekend. However he's right, she needed to go on to the ER. I help him get her into his Audi and I call my friend Meredith asking how packed Mystic General is tonight, explaining what's going on with Stefan's niece. Thankfully she said that its dead tonight and to bring her straight back when we get there, I smile over at Stefan and pop into the passenger seat. "You're coming?" I shrug my shoulders at him while buckling myself in. "Meredith said to bring her straight back to her station when we get there since they're dead tonight." I meet his gaze, his sexy as hell green gaze. Stefan holds onto my hand then leans over the console making my heart flutter. "You are amazing." I lick my suddenly dry lips, all I was wanting to do was have the night of my life with him. I would've done so many things back on that couch. "You are too." I whisper and mentally kick myself for sounding so damn desperate. Then I feel his lips on mine, a slow kiss that I give back to him and then we make our way to the hospital.

"Are you stayin?" April asks me once we get her back into a room, I introduce Stefan to doctor Meredith Fell. "If you want me to." Those black curls bounce as April's head nods. Stefan's in the bed with her draped across his chest, I sit in the chair beside the bed and she reaches for my hand which I take. It's the most cutest thing in the world and I want this. I would love to have a family of my own one day, where my child is laying on their father and holding my hand because he or she wants us both. "Alright miss April, it's time to swab your throat, it's not going to be fun I know, but if you stick your tongue out I'll be quick." Meredith says sweetly. It takes a minute for Stefan to calm her down but then she finally opens her mouth and while April makes all the gagging noises, she's a big girl and let's doctor Fell swab her throat. "I'll check this in ten minutes and then we'll have the results." Stefan thanks her then lays April on the bed and within five minutes she's asleep.

"I know that look Stef and I'm telling you that you're doing fine. Do you think first time parents just know what to do automatically?" He chuckles running his hands through his already messy yet sexy hair. It's what Caroline would call just fucked hair, we were insanely close to that being true. "You've got a gift then because you seem to know what to do and say." I wave him with a roll of my eyes. "I've been around Vicky and her kids enough to know what to do, I may not be a nurse or doctor, but being a medic helps. Don't be so hard on yourself, you're doing a great job with her." I stand up from my seat walking to him, he kissed me in the car, so I want to see what he'll do in public. Are we just going to kiss here and there in our homes and cars away from others? Were we just going to have a one night thing on his couch? I know what I want.

* * *

Stefan

I see that look in her eyes, the look she had tonight when we were about to have sex. The one she's given me many times before. I know what she's wanting to do, but before I let her do it I give her a smirk. She faulters and I pounce. My arms wrap around her and I pull her into my chest, Elena's brown eyes are wide. She blinks, once, twice and on the third blink I kiss her hard. Her hands find my hair, she pulls at the ends making me chuckle. "Elena Gilbert, will you go on a date with me after April get's better?" We share a laugh, my hands are on her hips and I have my thumbs moving in circles over her exposed skin. With her arms still around my neck she pulls me to her now, our lips touch but we don't kiss this time. "Yes." She whispers against mine and I smile against hers. With one quick peck I look up to see doctor Fell enter the room. "Well it's Strep. Do you want to do medication or a quick shot?" I debate for a second, the thought of giving her a shot makes me feel bad, then again she'll get better faster if she does get it. I look down at the sleeping beauty, shaking my head I tell Meredith to just give us a prescription. Elena winks at me, she knows that I'm a softy for my little April bug. I also realize that she's right. No one is just born knowing how to be a parent, I guess that I wanted to be better than what she's had in her life and if something has gone wrong I blame myself. Not one stopping to think that this is just life, shit happens and we find a way to get through it.

* * *

Without waking her up I pick up April and walk to the car, Elena walks right beside me and we look like a family. That thought makes my head feel funny or is it my heart? I've never really gotten over Elena, I want her for sure. I feel slightly guilty though because if I didn't have April then I wouldn't be here in Mystic Falls. I would still be in Seattle and living out my dreams of an NFL star wide receiver. I asked Elena to go on a date with me and she said yes which makes me hard and happy. Guess we'll just have to see how things go from there.

After I get April in her car seat I open Elena's door for her, she bites her bottom lip and I have to contain myself. "Hey Elena, is everything ok?" We both turn to see some guy in scrubs standing by the front of my car. "Oh, hi Liam. Yeah, everything is good." His brown eyes look to me and I see him almost scowl. "This is Stefan Salvatore, my boyfriend." My heart skips a beat at her words, but I damn sure don't correct her. I give him a nod, not liking this little preppy shit already. "Stef, this is Liam Davis. He's a senior resident here at the hospital." Liam has realization hit him. "Stefan Salvatore, as in the Seattle Seahawks wide receiver?"

I nod again. "Yeah." Now he sticks out his hand for me to shake. "Big fan." I shake his hand and then he looks between Elena and I. "So how did you two meet?" I don't have time for this, my niece is sick in the back seat and it's almost three in the morning. I want to get home and pass out. I answer for the both of us, "I used to date Elena when we were in high school and now that I no longer play for Seattle I moved back here with my niece and I got lucky enough to reconnect with my girl." Elena nods holding my hand, she waves to Liam. "We need to get going, see you around." When we get inside the car I raise an eyebrow at her. "I'll explain after I get some sleep." She looks down at the floor board, does she think I'm mad about her little fib? Hell no. I lift her chin then place a kiss on her lips. "Stay with us tonight." Her smile lights up her entire face. "Ok."

 **I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. My dad's been in the hospital due to multiple strokes and having to have a stint put in his neck. I am back though and I hope that I still have a few readers. Again I am sorry! Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I KNOW ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I'VE POSTED A CHAPTER, BUT I AM BACK ON HERE! I REALLY HOPE I STILL HAVE SOMEONE READING THIS AFTER THIS CHAPTER! SORRY FOR ABANDONING THIS STORY AND ALL OF THE READERS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Elena

I wake up hearing Stefan's phone ringing on the nightstand, he grumbles as he reaches for then slips out of bed. As he walks out into the hallway I groggily get out of his huge comfortable bed and make my way into his bathroom, but not before checking on April. Deciding on a quick shower I look back on last night, poor April being sick and in the emergency room then seeing Liam as we were leaving. By the time we got back to Stefan's he placed her in his bed and we both passed out on each side of her almost instantly. Though the night didn't go where it was heading before the hospital trip I still enjoyed helping out with Damon's sweet girl. Stefan has doubted his ability to raise his niece, but he's doing a tremendous job. He really doesn't need my help if he would take a step back and realize that he's done so much for April in the short time he's had her, but I want to be here for them both because I love them. April has a piece of my heart just like Stefan has always had it. I love him whole heartedly still and I would be over the moon if we actually got back together. Butterflies feel my stomach as I step into the steamy shower thinking about us being a couple again, me and him taking April to amusement parks and eating family meals together and having quality time on Sunday nights. Stefan has amazing father to be skills, April adores him and trusts him completely and my only fear for them both is what will happen when his brother is released from prison. I haven no clue if he's thought about it, if he has then he's keeping it pushed way down deep. I know that Damon made poor, selfish choices with his daughter, but the fact is she is his. I wonder if he'll even be able to get her back?

* * *

When I walk out into the bedroom I see a t-shirt and a pair of boxers have been laid out for me, April's out of the bed and I'm sure Stefan is downstairs whipping up something tasty for breakfast. I hurry getting dressed then just throw my towel dried hair up into a messy bun. Before I leave the room though I look around and see that nothing has changed in here since I was last here except the new bed. Stefan still has his shelf where his journals are stacked, the small couch is where is has always been, the computer desk still holds his older computer and its messy papers. Then I look over to his dresser and my heart skips a beat, he still has a framed picture of us sitting on it. I remember that day, it was our high school's first football game of the season. We were at the pep rally before the game, Stefan's wearing his number seventeen jersey and jeans, I'm in a teal colored tank. Bonnie had taken the picture before he joined his team for coach Tanner's speech. It was the first picture we had ever taken together, Bonnie had two printed and framed for us as a Christmas gift. "We look good don't we?" Grinning I turn to see my heartthrob leaning against the wall, his sweats are slung low on his hips and his bare chest makes me ache. Damn him for being so hot. "You still look the same to me, are you immortal Stefan Salvatore?" Chuckling he shakes his head, "Yeah you know drinking blood because you're a vampire keeps you young looking for eternity."

Rolling my eyes I stroll up to him, his smile makes me feel like a teenager again. Like I'm all mush and about to be a puddle on the floor, when I reach him his hands go to my hips. "If I've said it once I've said it a thousand times, you look sexy in my clothes." I push down a school girl blush then clear my throat. "Thank you, so how is April?" Sighing he releases me walking over to his closet, great now he's going to cover up his Godlike torso. "She's alright I guess, ate some toast and downed a cup of Gatorade, I gave her the antibiotics and cough medicine." He emerges from the closet wearing a hunter green t-shirt and I want to frown, I'm sick. It's official, I'm a sick woman who wants to bed him now. I stamp that out, now's not the time. "She'll feel better soon." I say before we walk downstairs, when I get to the kitchen I see he's made sausages, scrambled eggs and biscuits. Mouth watering food just waiting to be devoured. "This looks delicious." Stefan waves for me to sit down and I notice that April's not in here.

"Where's she at?" Running his fingers through his hair he points into the living room, I look over my shoulder seeing that she's holding his phone up to her ear. "Damon finally wanted to talk to her, I guess it takes April getting sick to want to say something to his daughter." I bite my bottom lip not knowing what to say to that, so instead I choose to tell him about Liam.

* * *

"Liam and I had a one night stand last year back when it nearing the end of deer season. There was a thirty-five year old male who was hunting with his friends, he wasn't wearing his orange hunting vest and was shot by accident by another hunter. We got the call and I did everything I could while we were in route to the hospital, when we got him there Liam was the one who met us at the entrance. The guy was shot in his right side, his lung was pierced and he died. It was Logan Fell's brother. The fact that someone I knew died right in front of me, someone who I had tried to help save and didn't it messed me up."

Stefan reaches across the table taking my hand into his, he says nothing knowing I have more to say. "Liam saw it all over my face and told me that he'd take it from there and told me to go clean up, I didn't understand what he meant until I saw Philip's blood all over me. After work I found myself at a bar on route twenty-nine and low and behold doctor Davis walks in. I had been there for two hours and hadn't even touched the tequila I ordered, he comes over to my booth slides in drinks the shot and the next thing I know we're ten shots in and banging in the back seat of his car. I called Caroline to come pick me up afterwards and I've been avoiding him ever since, last night was the first time we've had a real face to face. I'm sorry I put you on the spot with the whole boyfriend thing, but I heard through some of the nurses that he has a crush on me and that night was a mistake and I regret it. I just wanted him to see that there's no chance to be with me and I'm sorry that I used you for that. I'm a coward."

* * *

Stefan

"You're not a coward Elena, you're embarrassed over your actions that night it's normal. I'm sorry that you had to witness all of that with Philip, I can't imagine it. Also, I can get used to being called your boyfriend again." Elena smiles at me leaning in for a kiss that I gladly give her. "So you want me to call you my boyfriend huh?" I give her lips a quick peck, "Only if I can call you my girlfriend." Elena smiles against my lips making my heart skip a beat. "I love the sound of that."

After Elena and I eat breakfast and April gives me the phone back, I ask her what Damon said to her. She said that he misses her and can't wait to see her again and that was it. I know my brother loves his child, but I'm not sure how the hell he'll end up raising her once he's out. I told him that when he's out of prison and seen fit to have her back that I'll do whatever I can to get her back to him. I don't want to keep them from one another, but what will happen if he falls back into his old Damon ways? I don't want to fault him, I want the very best for Damon, but it will kill me if April suffers again because he can't keep his shit together. I need to clear my head of all these thoughts, so instead I focus on Elena getting her clothes out of the dryer while April naps on the couch.

* * *

"Do you know when you'll be off work next week?" Elena takes off my shirt and I'm blessed with the sight of her in a white lace bra, she begins putting on her spaghetti strap shirt. It's taking every ounce of my willpower to stay put, sex with Elena is like a sinful heaven. That's the only way I can explain it, she takes me to heaven while being a dirty, sinful Goddess in bed.

"I'm good for Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday." Smiling at Elena I quickly pick her up then place her onto the washer. "Hmm, this brings back memories." I hum into her neck. Her giggle goes straight to my cock and I groan out loud, "Stefan you're terrible in the best way." Sighing I look into those beautiful lusty eyes of hers, "I aim to please remember?" Nodding she leans in close to my face, her soft lips scraping against mine. "Oh I remember vividly Mr. Salvatore." I can't take it any longer, I kiss her hard and pull her body against mine. "Let me take you out Wednesday night then bring you back here so I can worship that gorgeous body of yours." "Sounds good to me now let me get home before I make my way down on that rock hard member of yours." Damn I've missed Elena, but I've also missed dirty Elena as well. Through a smirk I whisper in her ear, "Go now before I have you sitting on my face then."

She slips off my boxers giving me a full view of her ass then slides on her thongs and jeans, when she walks out of the small laundry room she grins at me. "Bye boyfriend."

 **IF ANYONE IS STILL READING THIS IS REALITY, PLEASE DROP A REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUEST PLEASE PM ME! THANK YOU! AGAIN, I AM SORRY FOR TAKING A LONG TIME TO UPDATE! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Short chapter, the next one will be longer!**

Stefan

Caroline was more than happy to watch April for me while Elena and I go on our date and April was happy to get out of our house for a bit. "You're here!" I'm barely out of the car when I hear Care's happy shriek, I can only imagine what she's going to be up to tonight. "Yeah, we're here." Her blue eyes roll as we walk up to her front porch. "Oh I wasn't talking to you." April giggles holding her hand over her mouth. "Alright Stef get out of here and go have fun. April and I have a full night of playing dress up with Klaus." I look at her like she's gone mad, surely she isn't going to do that. "Caroline, don't do that to him." Klaus walks out onto the porch sighing, poor bastard. "It's fine mate, this just means I'll get to stay out a bit longer when it's boys night. You interested in a night of poker and booze?" Hell yes I am, I need to find my balls again. "Let me know when and where." Klaus claps his hands which makes Caroline fake a gagging noise. "Alright I need to go on my date, so I'll see you later and be good for Caroline and Klaus." April places her hands on her hips now squinting her eyes at me. "I'm always good uncle Stefan." I kiss the top of her head then hand her bag over to Caroline, knowing that she's in perfect hands I wave goodbye to them.

* * *

There's a never ending smile on my face as I drive over to Elena's house, a date with my girl after all these years. She's waiting for me on the porch steps when I pull into the driveway, she looks stunning wearing a light blue dress. I greet her at my car opening the door for her, "Hey you." I lay a kiss to those delicious lips of hers. "Hey back, it's been torture waiting on you." Raising my eyebrows at I look at her with a slight smirk on my face. "Well the wait is over and as soon as dinner is done, I've got something else in store for you." Her fingers crawl up my chest stepping closer to me, my heart beat picks up. "You know that we can just order our food to go." Fuck yes! "Get in." I nod towards the passenger seat, excitement dances in her eyes, its been so long. "Let's go."

We decide on ordering a appetizer to share, then I make my way over to the liquor store grabbing a bottle of wine while we wait on the food. "So where are we going to have this tiny yet delicious dinner?" She asks before I open the car door, I caress her soft cheek. "You'll see." Elena shakes her head, its not that she hates surprises or anything, but the anticipation eats her up. When I find the bottle of Elena's favorite white wine I hurry to the cashier, but run into Vicky. Great.

"Hey Stefan." Licking my lips I give her a nod, trying to be polite. "Vicky, nice to see you." She grins at me then looks at the wine bottle. "Date night with Elena?" Sighing I nod again, I really need to get away from her. "Yeah, we're going on a date and I'm in a hurry to go pick up our food." She scoffs at me now turning to get a cheap bottle of whiskey off the shelf behind us. "We need to catch up Stefan, talk about some things." I have to bite my fucking tongue now, I don't want to go anywhere near her. "Yeah, sure." I move to make my way around her, but she catches my hand. "Just remember that I know things." Once I rip my arm out her hand I push all that shit away for now. Fuck her. Fuck. Me.

* * *

Elena

Stefan's mood seems to have changed since he got back into the car, I asked if he was fine and he just smiled with a nod. Then he bolted from the car to get our food and since then we've driven in silence. Just as I open my mouth to ask him what's going on the car stops. "We're at the high school." Stefan chuckles taking my hand into his, he rubs circles over my hand with his thumb and the feeling is sensational. "Look I'm fine, I just want this to go right. When I left, I knew all that I was leaving behind and it pained me to know that you and I were over. I want us to have many more date nights for as long as we have each other." My heart squeezes around his words because I feel the same way. "Alright, so tell me why we're here." He opens the car door taking the food and wine with him, I step out and follow him to the picnic tables. It's still daylight out with the sun getting ready to set, so we'll have plenty of time to eat in the light. "This table right here is where I was sitting when I met you and it's the same one that you were sitting at during lunch when I asked you out for the first time." Damn him, he's so romantic! He makes me feel like that teenage girl all over again. "Stefan, you are the best." I kiss him, he pulls me into his arms and its not long before we hear whistles. I look over his shoulder blushing, coming out of the high school is the band. "They'll be gone in a minute." He whispers in my ear, as we sit down to eat I feel butterflies in my stomach.

As we eat and drink the wine out of solo cups, I keep thinking about after this. Sex, amazing and hot sex with Stefan Salvatore! "Do you remember when Matt and Tyler gave me my welcome to the team surprise?" Laughter bubbles up inside me, fuck yeah I remember that. "Yeah we were all out here talking and getting to know you and they came up behind you with ice cold pickle juice in the water cooler. I was trying so hard to keep my face straight as we watched them sneaking up." Stefan tosses a balled up napkin at me, but we're both laughing. "It was freezing and that damn pickle smell made gag for days when I thought about it." He chuckles and now I have to tell him the part I played in it. "I helped them plan it, Bonnie and I actually were the ones to buy all of the pickles in the store and we put it in Matt's mom's outdoor freezer. When it finally was getting to where it would be slushy Caroline came to pick it up and took it to the boys." Stefan shakes his head I get up and walk over to him. "You may have smelled like pickles for a while, but became one of the boys." I stroke a piece of his hair that has fallen into his eyes. "Thanks for telling me the part you played in it." He gets up from his seat now and I see a twinkle in his eyes. "However I suggest that you start running." I take off. I give it my all as I run towards the football field.

* * *

Stefan catches me at the bleachers, with my back to his chest we're both trying to calm our breathing. "Gotcha." He huffs in my ear before assaulting my neck with his hot his and tongue. "Stef..." I moan out, his hand cups my left breast and give it a squeeze. "Come with me." Taking my hand into his I follow him to the concession stand. I look around us to see if there's anyone from the school out here, but luckily we're all alone. Stefan opens the door and we slip inside the door, the place is locked up so no one can see into the window where you normally get your snacks. "Just a second." He mumbles then with a few strikes of a lighter he's lighting tealight candles. He's got them set up everywhere. "We were supposed to go out to eat, but since I was going to bring you here anyway I thought that eating at the picnic tables was perfect." Looking down I see so many blankets laying on the floor, it looks cozy and romantic... concession stand be damned. "I get it now, we were dared to have sex in here on graduation night and we never got to because we were already in our break up process." I say out loud, that night wasn't like I thought it was going to be. We weren't officially broken up yet, but we might as well have been. "Yeah, so I say that we make good on the dare even after all these years."

 **Tell me what you think! Also, Damon will show up later on, and in the next chapters we'll see more of the other TVD characters... I just wanted SE to have a lot of their own time together first ;) Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Elena

This is it, I'm going to have sex with Stefan, my boyfriend. Oh my God, he's my boyfriend again and we're about to be intimate for the first time since we were teens. Holy. Shit. In what seems to be a blur, my clothes hit the floor of the concession stand, I'm naked and laying down on the fluffy pallet. Stefan's shirt is gone, he hovers over me as I begin to undo his belt, I feel like such a kid again. Nervous, excited and damn near fumbling. "You alright?" He whispers looking into my eyes, I nod knowing that my breath is shaky. Smiling at me now that I've succeeded in getting the belt undone and his pants unzipped, Stefan strokes my cheek. "I've missed this, seeing you bare and exposed for my eyes only. You're so fucking beautiful." Cue the blush. He gets his pants off in record time and the condom goes on, damn I wish that I hadn't stopped taking my birth control. "I've missed this too." I say now that I've found my voice, our lips meet in a tender kiss that turns hungry, I grow wetter than I was before and then I feel him enter me. I gasp out of pleasure, yeah I really fucking missed this! "Stef." He grunts and I giggle. "Damn, Elena." Setting a slow pace, we touch, taste, feel, explore and stare. Our breathing is crazy and our moans sound heavenly to my ears. We always had an amazing sex life. "Stefan, right there." I cry out to him as he hits my spot over and over, he of course knows me and body. That's just something you don't forget, Stefan's speed increases as do my moans. "Baby you're a Goddess." I hear him moan into my neck as I keep up with his movements. "Yes, God, Stef.. yes!" We're completely going at it now and my mind is being blown. Sweat is dripping off of us and I even get off on the smacking sound our bodies make. "Harder babe!" I scream and he obliges. "Fuck Elena, oh fuck baby you feel amazing." We go hard and fast until we're both yelling incoherently.

"That. Was. Fucking. Amazing." Stefan sputters out while we're coming down from our sex high and trying to catch our breath. "Hell. Yeah." I agree when he rolls over onto his back. After a moment of silence I look over to see this real life Adonis smiling brightly as he runs his fingers through his sex hair. Laughing at him I ask,"What's so funny?"Chuckling Stefan rolls onto his side laying a kiss to my shoulder, "You bit me and it almost had me cumming early. It was hot as hell." Covering my mouth in shock and trying to hide my smile I can't help, but to shake my head. "I don't even remember doing that." In an instant he snatches me up so that I land on top of his chest. "That's what happens during mind blowing sex babe." I raise up to inspect the damage, but I don't see any on his chest or shoulder. Stefan reaches for my hand guiding it up to his neck. "Right here." Damn, I got him good. "Ouch." I whisper seeing the red mark. Stefan smirks devilishly, looking hot as hell. "Like I said, hot as hell."

* * *

Stefan

After getting dressed and cleaning up the room I take Elena back to my house, she's all smiles and my heart leaps out of my chest every time I look at those beautiful brown eyes. Damn I'm one lucky bastard to have gotten a second chance, I won't be leaving her again. I never should've, but I can't change the past. I'm just happy that a certain little girl came into my life and brought me back here where I belong.

"How do you think Caroline and Klaus are handling babysitting?" Elena asks me as she steps into my walk-in shower, I chuckle following her in. "Well our phones haven't been going off a thousand times, so I take that as a good thing." After we've washed all traces of sex from us, we just stand under the sprayer holding onto one another. I never want to let her go, she's everything I've had before and everything I want and need now. I'm completely in love with Elena and I always have been. One day I hope that I'll get a yes to her hand in marriage and then get to see her walk down to aisle and become my wife.

* * *

Elena

After sleeping in the arms of Stefan Salvatore and waking up to him going down on me then us really dirtying up his sheets we make our way over to Caroline's house. After a short stop at my house to get on some clean clothes Bonnie says that she's going to meet us over there after she takes a shower. I know she'll hit me up later for details, the percs of having one of your best friends as a roomie, but knowing my other best friend... she's going to pounce as soon as I get to her house. That's probably what us women will be talking about instead of planning the Mystic Falls summer kickoff party. We do it every year in the town square, there's music, food, dancing, games and petting zoos for the kids and a carnival takes place at the high school. Ugh, just thinking about Stefan and I having hot sex out by the football field yesterday makes me shiver in delight. "A penny for your thoughts?" Smiling I reach over the console taking Stefan's free hand in mine. "Thinking about us and how I am the luckiest person on earth, Stefan you have no idea how happy I am being with you again. How I never imagined you walking back into my life, but so glad that you did." However there's a tiny voice in the back of my head reminding me that he wouldn't be here if Damon wouldn't have lost custody to his daughter. I push those thoughts away as quick as they come because we're together now, but it still resurfaces. We pull into the drive and I see that Vicky is here too, usually she just waits for Caroline to give her a position at the summer event, but I guess this year she's roping her into actually helping us plan it.

"Elena, you're the best damn thing that's ever happened to me outside of having my niece in my life. I know it sounds crazy considering that I left here and actually made my football dreams come true, but since I've returned to Mystic Falls I realized that, that's all that was a dream. It came true, but you and me being together again? That's real life, that's what I really want. I'm not ever leaving unless you make me and even then I couldn't stay away. This, you and me... this is reality." Dammit, he has my emotions in overdrive and I tear up. I throw my arms around his neck, kissing him in the same place that I freakishly bit him while playing with the ends of his hair. "I love you Stefan." Stefan pulls me closer to him and releases a breath, running a finger down my spine he nods his head, "I love you too Elena."

* * *

After our sweet and loving moment in the car Stefan piggy backs me to the porch since it rained this morning, I hate having wet flip flops. "Uncle Stefan!" April's squeals are the cutest thing in the world, she's so freaking adorable and the way her eyes light up when she sees Stefan, it's the best thing to watch. "April bug!" Stefan yells as he picks up his niece who no doubt is dressed in a pink and purple tutu that Caroline picked out. "Did you have a good time?" He asks her after placing kisses on her face. "I'm still having fun! Lena!" She wiggles until Stefan puts her back on the floor, she makes no time sprinting over to me. "Hi sweet girl!" We embrace and I feel her small arms squeezing me, she's the sweetest kid ever! "I'm happy to see you!" Oh my ovaries! This is the kid that makes you want kids, no lie. I could have many Aprils! "I'm happy to see you too, what have you and Caroline been up to?" She takes my hand and begins pulling me towards the kitchen and I of course follow her. "Come see!"

* * *

Stefan

Watching the two most important girls in my life is something that will never get old, April and Elena have this unbreakable bond already. April needs women like Elena, Caroline and maybe even Bonnie in her life. "I guess the gushing is really about to start now that you and Elena are here." My blood runs cold, I need to get rid of Vicky for good. She needs to live her life and I need to live mine, we've done it for years now. "Vicky, what a surprise." She rolls her eyes coming closer to me, I make a quick scan of the room to see if Elena is out of sight. I need to stop sitting on this and let her know what's between me and Vicky before this bitch does it in a Godawful way. "I told you Stefan, I need to talk too you and whenever you get a moment alone." I scoff, she's crazy. "Vicky, drop it. I'm going to tell Elena everything and when I do, what you know and what I did for you will be over." Her laugh sounds more like a cackle and when she pats me on the shoulder I shrug her witch like hand off of me. "Stefan we did each other a favor, say what you want, but we needed each other and things worked out great for us. Elena's not going to be happy about it, it doesn't matter if I tell her or you do... the end result will be the same."

I back her up against the front door and I see Bonnie pulling up in Elena's car, so I have to make this quick. "Listen bitch, you're not going to say a damn thing. Keep your mouth shut or I'll make your kids' stomachs hungry since you can't hold down a job. I'll tell Elena and no matter what the fuck happens at least she'll know the truth after all this time, yeah we needed each other and yes everything worked out great, but its over. Why the fuck are you coming at me like this now? Why wait until I ended up back here to start this shit?" She pushes me away and I look outside to see Bonnie getting closer to the house, fuck! Vicky needs to go. "Because you stopped taking my calls and the cash flow's not as big as it was, we had a fucking deal Stefan." Bonnie reaches the porch and my heart pounds faster. Vicky opens the door and smirks, "So I'll see you Friday then? Thanks for coming to look at those pipes for me, old home and I'm no plumber." She winks and makes her way around Bonnie, I give my best smile hoping that she doesn't see through it. "That girl always has to have someone help her out." She laughs before hugging me, I chuckle and shake off the dread. I've got to get this done with Vicky for good or she'll make everything worse for me and my future with Elena.

 **So there was Stelena sex and a bit of insight to Stefan and Vicky's secret... please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Elena

The summer kickoff party is today and I couldn't be more excited about it! Stefan and I have been back together for two months now and everything has been great, April has asked me countless times why I have to go home after I have stayed over for a week at a time. She never wants me to go and that melts my heart, the idea of living with her and Stefan is wonderful, I just don't know if we're there yet. It's only been two months and he's still trying to figure out parenting and as of three days ago he learned that Damon may be coming home sooner than he thought. The charge that he has on him is neglect because of the meth that his girlfriend was cooking, well she came forward letting the authorities know that Damon was gone for a month looking for work in Oklahoma and was only back for three hours when they were raided and busted. Damon had no drugs in his system when he was drug tested, so his new charge is Abandonment with Intent to Return. The sentence is six months to two years in a state jail with a fine, he's done almost four months if his lawyer can help him he'll be out in two to three months. If that happens he can move to Virginia, but he can be brought back to Texas at any given time since they still have jurisdiction over his case also he will have to have supervised visitations with April. Stefan is happy to hear all of this, but he also knows that one day April will go back to Damon, he knows it's the right thing because he's her dad yet to think about his little niece leaving him makes him upset. That's why I told him to take it one day at a time and enjoy every moment with her. Like today, April's bouncing off the walls with excitement. She cannot wait to get to the petting zoo and carnival rides, I have her with me while Stefan, Klaus and Matt finish the heavy duty work at the school. I'm beyond happy to have the day off, but I am on call for this event.

Work, yeah work has been kicking my ass lately, but Ric wasn't too upset to learn that I put in my two weeks notice at the Grill. When you're on a twelve hour shift all night then having to work six or eight hours during the day at a restaurant and having to schedule sleeping and seeing your boyfriend, it gets a little overwhelming. I did decide to step up my education and will be taking classes at the local college in the fall, nursing school here I come! My money will be a little tight now that I'm dropping my waitress job, but I can mange I'm sure. Working nights, classes during the day I'll make my sleep work in with spending time with Stefan and April. Everything will be fine, Stefan's starts teaching in September and April will be attending preschool too, Bonnie has volunteered to watch her until Stefan gets home since April will only be gone for six hours a day. Caroline and Klaus want to have her some on the weekends to let Stefan and I have some alone time, but they're also practicing they're parenting skills on her. They've decided to try for a baby, funny thing is they're practice isn't on a baby, but who am I to tell them that they need to find an infant to watch?

* * *

"WOOOW!" April squeals in the backseat once I pull into a parking spot at the high school, there are carnival rides everywhere and game booths are set up all over the place. Undoing my seat belt I turn around to see those beautiful blue eyes that are getting wider by he second. "Where's uncle Stefan?" She bounces in her car seat, I smile at her shrugging. "I don't know, why don't we go find him and make him buy us tickets?" Laughter erupts from her tiny self and I get out of the car making my way to her side.

Once we walk in the direction that I was told Stefan is at, his gorgeous body catches my eye causing my breath to hitch. He's folding up a ladder that was next to a game booth, the way his arms flex in the hunter's green t-shirt has my mind running wild with ideas. He laughs at something Klaus says and I see that amazing smile spread across his face, I love this man. "There he is!" April yells while her little hand tightens in mine. Yes, there's our guy.

* * *

Stefan

I look across the school's parking lot to see Elena and April walking my way, my heart skips a beat at the sight of my girlfriend. Long tan legs in a pair of dark denim shorts and she's wearing my old high school football jersey having tied it around her middle. Damn I'm a lucky man, of course it goes beyond sex, however I'm a guy and I can appropriate my woman's body. I meet them halfway, April runs into my arms giggling with excitement. "Uncle Stefan are you wanting some fun with me?" Chuckling at her use of words I kiss her cheek. "You bet I am, what are we doing first?" Tapping her tiny chin with a serious thinking look on her face April points her finger up in the air. "Idea! We can get those tickets!" Elena nods her head laughing, "I agree with April, I'm ready t get on the tilt-o-whirl." Of course she is, Elena's always loved that damn ride and I've never seen the point in it, but for her I'll get on it." Groaning I place April bug back down on the ground taking her hand in mine, "Alright, I guess you girls win." Elena takes April's other hand in hers smirking at me, damn she's got me good and I'm actually proud to say that I'm pussy whipped. "Well let's get to it then."

"I want to go on the Ferris Wheel Stefan." Elena informs me after we get April's cotton candy, we've been at this all day long and I'm exhausted. These two girls have wore me out, from all the other rides, to eating and games and the petting zoo. I am wiped. "What are we going to do with this one?" I ask looking down at my niece who is going to town on her sticky, sweet treat. "I'll watch her so you two can go on it." My back tenses at the sound of her voice, turning around Vicky's here with all of her kids, we've successfully avoided her ass all day and now here she is. I've been coming up with every excuse possible to not talk to her, but i'm running out of lies and excuses, she can tell Elena anything at this point. I need to see what she has to say and go from there, I damn sure need to let Elena in on my secrets before Vicky's trap opens up. "Oh that would be awesome Vicky, thank you." Elena mentions with a bright smile, April moves to walk over to one of the witch's kids and I stop her. "No, that's fine we can take her up with us." Elena looks at me weirdly shaking her head. "Stefan, I think it's too high up for April and I kind of wanted it to just be us, we can go after the ride's over." Licking my lips I try to think of something to get out of this, I don't want this bitch anywhere near my April. "Well you've got your hands full already and I know you're probably tired. I'd hate to add an extra kid." Vicky grins at me causing my stomach to knot up instantly. "Don't be silly Stefan, we're just going to sit at the picnic table until you two get back down and April is no problem. Now go take Elena on that Ferris Wheel and have a good time." Elena takes my hand and drags me off before I can object. We give our tickets to the operator and board the ride. "Are you ok?" I give her my best smile and she raises an eyebrow. "What?" I ask throwing my arm around her pulling her to my side. "What was that back there with Vicky?" Shaking my head I decide not to ruin our night, instead I go with the truth just not the whole truth. "I'm just tired and I didn't want to add onto her load." Elena leans her head on my shoulder sighing. "Well she's used to having a load and she is the one that offered to watch her for us, so why don't we enjoy the ride and then go home?"

Laying a kiss to the top of her head I nod in agreement, once we get to the top stopping to let the others off I tip her chin up so I can look into those gorgeous eyes. "I love you." Elena's teeth scrape over her bottom lip so innocently that its sexy. "I love you too." With that I kiss my girl ending this on a perfect note.

* * *

Elena

Being on the cleanup crew sucks, carnivals are fun until you volunteer to take care of the aftermath of them. Trash duty is the worse and I have April with me, she's distracting me in the cutest ways as she runs across the grass chasing butterflies. Stefan is meeting with Damon's lawyer, so I told him that she'd be great company for me and Caroline. "So do you think that Stefan is going to be able to get Damon out earlier than he expected?" Caroline sips on her water and I throw mine into the trash with a sigh. "I don't know Caroline, if April wasn't a factor then maybe. I know he wants his brother out and of course he wants April with her dad, but he also wants her to stay with him." Her blue eyes bug out for a second, I turn to look over at his niece and smile, she finally has a pretty purple butterfly land on her finger. "Did he say that?" Shaking my head I stab at a popcorn bag putting it into the trash bag. "He doesn't have to, I can tell that he's going to be a little heartbroken when she does go back to living with Damon." Caroline nods tying off her black trash bag and reaching for another one, "Yeah, they are great together. Stefan will be an amazing dad one day, hell Klaus has been saying things about wanting kids since April's been in our lives. He loves that little girl too, we all do."

We move onto another section of trash on the ground when a scream rips from April. My heart jumps in my throat as I turn around in a panic to see what happen. She's on the ground screaming, Caroline and I take off running in her direction with others following us. "April! April!" When I get to her I fall onto my knees to see what's wrong. "Lena it hurts!" I'm trying not to panic but it's hard. "What hurts sweetie? Tell me what happened!" She's crying, shaking to pieces and still screaming. "My arm! I got bit!" I move to inspect her left arm when I hear someone else scream. Looking to the left I see Amy Bradley freaking out. "Snake! It's a snake!" My blood runs cold. Quickly I move to look at April's arm and sure enough the snake has bitten her. "Oh my God, April it's ok baby!" She's crying, saying it burns and now I can't be Stefan's girlfriend, I have to be me. Elena the EMT. "Caroline call an ambulance, tell them that April's been bitten by a snake." She freaks out and does what I say, I sit April up and have her keep her arm straight out in front of her. "Caroline stay with her, don't let her move that arm!" I take off in the direction of Amy, when I get there Matt is now holding up a dead snake. "What kind is it?" Matt shakes his head showing me the body. I gasp, no, no, no! Fuck no! "April just got bit by it, I need you to bag it." Matt jumps into action as I run back to Caroline and April. "The ambulance is four minutes out Elena, what kind was it?" Her eyes hold hope in them and I'm trying not to bawl my eyes out and freak out myself. "Northern Cottonmouth." She covers her mouth and that's when I hear the sirens. Once we're in the ambulance the team allows me to administer April's fluids while they monitor her heart rate and blood pressure. "Where's uncle Stefan, I want him!" She's bawling and tears are coming to my eyes now. "I'm going to call him, let's get you to the hospital first ok April bug?" She cries harder and my tears fall, how did I let this happen to her? "I want my uncle Stefan! I want my daddy! Where is daddy?" My heart breaks.

Finally getting to the hospital we rush April in and we're met with Liam, I'm on autopilot as I give him all the information and hand over the dead snake. April's arm looks bad and we're all worried about her age. A venomous snake has bitten her and it's all my fault.

* * *

Stepping out of the way, I dig into my back pocket with shaking hands to call Stefan. Taking a deep breath I try to calm my nerves and hit the dial button. "Stefan get to the hospital now, April's been bit by a cottonmouth and she's here in the pediatric trauma room." He says nothing and the line goes dead. I slide down the wall and pray like never before, she's just a baby. She's only four years old!

* * *

Stefan

When Elena called me my world exploded, I drove like a maniac to the hospital and cussed the entire way. My niece, my four year old niece was but by a motherfucking snake! How the fuck did this happen? I don't remember parking the car, I don't remember even getting to the room where April is, but everything comes in clearer when I see Elena sitting by April's bed. I rush to my niece kissing her head. "Baby girl, I'm here. Uncle Stefan is here." She rolls her eyes to look up at me and begins to cry. "It hurts!" Elena clears her throat, "They've got the antivenom in her IV and she's going to be sent up to ICU." Is she fucking for real? The nurse comes in and let's us know that they're here to take April up to the third floor. When me and Elena get outside the room I stop her. "What the hell happened Elena?" She rubs her forehead sighing. "Caroline and I were picking up trash, I let April run around in the grass to chase butterflies. I was talking to Caroline, looked over to April turned back around and that's when I heard her screaming. I took off running and when I got there I was checking her out when someone screamed that they saw a snake, Matt killed it. I did everything that I was supposed to do Stefan, I know this is my fault." Smacking the wall beside me I nod my head. "Yeah, it is your fucking fault Elena! You were supposed to be watching her! Now my niece is in the damn ICU because she was bit by a venomous snake, all you had to do was keep her with you. Instead you were talking with your friend while April was off on her own." Elena begins to cry shaking her head and I don't have time to deal with her dramatics. "I didn't know that was going to happen Stefan! She wasn't that far from me and I was keeping an eye on her, I didn't let her wander off on her own. It just happened, I know it's my fault, but this just happened." I scoff at her lame answer. "Yeah well is that what I am supposed to say when child services find out? Do I say well my girlfriend had her because I was busy with something and it just happened? Oh well right? That child is still basically in the system Elena, I still have them come to my house and check in on her, damn the fact that I have a shit ton of money and a nice place to live, it's her well being they care about. Does she look well to you?"

Elena wipes her eyes looking at me with her eyes wide, "I didn't know about all of that Stefan. You should've told me that, how am I supposed to know these things if you don't tell me?" Waving her off I turn to walk to April's room, I don't have time for this. "Wait, I'm coming." Turning around I point my finger in her face. "No you're not. You've done enough Elena, go to your house." I leave her standing in the hall so I can run to check on the only thing that matters right now, I'm fucking scared and pissed. What am I going to do now?

 **I know it's been forever and that I keep disappearing, but here's the newest chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Please read and review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Stefan

An entire week has gone by since April was bitten by a juvenile cottonmouth, her left arm has been so swollen. Over ten vials of antivenom have been administered and I've tried to keep my cool. Because of her age the doctors have been worried, but today is the day we're hopefully going home. April's actually been a great sport, she's had all the ice cream and games she could ever want. I was finally able to get Damon to talk to her once I told him what happened, she mumbled in her sleep the first night here wanting her dad. Looking at the smile on her face when she got to talk to him was the best thing to come out of this situation hell he even told me that I should calm my ass down and just be here for April. Ric, Matt, Caroline and Klaus have all been up here with gifts and well wishes. I'm very thankful for Ric's wife Jo, she's been April's doctor and is wonderful. She's even been in the room just to check on April and play games with her on the iPad I bought her. April's eating it up except she keeps asking about Elena. I don't want to think about her right now, because of her my niece is in the hospital, because she was too busy talking with Caroline I had to tell my brother that his daughter was bitten by a venomous snake, because of Elena I called my lawyer to ask if this was going to be reported to CPS. He says he'll get back to me, but in the mean time I need to hold my girlfriend responsible. Girlfriend is the last thing I want to call her right now and that might be a dick thing to think, but I was stupid to believe she and I would pick up our old relationship and start up again. I have been extremely grateful for every bit of her help along with the rest of our friends, but I can stand on my own now. School starts soon and I need to get my head in the game, I've got students to teach and football to coach. I'm taking a huge pay cut now that I'll be a high school teacher, but its what's best for me until Damon gets home. There's so much weighing me down at the moment that I can't even think straight, between working with my lawyer to get Damon a lesser sentence and out out earlier to keeping my niece alive, I'm exhausted. Not to mention I have that damn dark cloud named Vicky following me around, but at this point i honestly don't give a fuck about her or what she wants to spew out of her fucking mouth. As far as being with Elena, I just don't think it's a good thing to do right now. We need to take a breather and do our own thing then see what happens, she's got her life planned out and I've had to rearrange mine.

I love Elena with everything in me, I just need time. "Mr. Salvatore, great news. April gets to go home today, but she's going to need rest and to have a check up with her pediatrician in a few days to have her blood tested to see if every bit of the venom is gone. I'll have a nurse in here shortly with the discharge papers." I rub my face in relief and sigh, "Thank you Jo, I greatly appreciate everything you've done for us. If there's anything I can ever do for you, please don't hesitate to ask." I look over at April while she naps and my heart flutters, I'm so damn glad she's going home. "Just doing my job Stefan, she's an amazing little girl and she thinks that Elena has hung the moon." With that she leaves the room and I fall back into my chair thinking about what she said.

* * *

Elena

I feel horrible. I am the worst girlfriend ever, how could I have had April away from me? I know deep down that sometimes things just happen, but she's not my kid. She's no relation to me and yet I was responsible for her and she got hurt. Stefan hasn't allowed me to come to the hospital to see her, but what he doesn't know is that when I work I come visit her while they sleep. I call and check on her constantly because April has created a permanent place in my heart, I love her tiny self so much and it is killing me that she's in the hospital because I wasn't with her. Caroline has kept me updated as well and has shown me pictures of her having a good time with the nurses and Klaus. Bonnie refused to go see her because of Stefan, but she did call her while Matt was there and told her that she was going to send a gift. I told Bonnie not to worry about being mad at Stefan, but she's on my side. Caroline agrees with Bonnie, but she can't stay away from April and I get that completely. I have no idea where I stand with Stefan right now and its breaking my heart, I know that I fucked up with him and his niece, but I love him. We've finally become a couple again and everything has been so damn good that I would hate to not have him anymore. On one hand I wish that we would've remained friends since he's returned and on the other hand I know that I was never able to just be his friend. Why are things so complicated over this one thing, sure it's a life threatening thing when a child gets a snake by by a cottonmouth yet is this how its always going t be with him? Something bad happens and he's going to yell at me then dismiss me? "Ric called saying that you're not taking his calls." Bonnie says walking into the living room, since its my dad off I'm in sweats and have a plate of food in my hand thanks to Matt. "Yeah well I know what he's going to say and I don't need a pep talk, I need to speak to Stefan." She plops down on the couch next to me leaning her head on my shoulder sighing, I pick at my food. "Well he said to tell you that April's being released right now." She moves away from me smiling and I squeal! "Seriously? She's going home?" I jump to my feet balling up the throw blanket tossing it into the basket by the coffee table.

"She's on her way home now." I run, I just take off running to my room. "What are you doing?" Bonnie yells as she runs after me, but I'm too busy going through my closet. "I'm going to see her Bon, I need to talk to Stefan. Apologize for everything and check on April, he needed to make sure that she was going to be fine and I had to give him the space he needed to calm down. Now though she's going to be fine!" I'm talking fast and rushing to get clean clothes on like a mad woman, but I don't care. This is great news! "Wait, Elena don't you think that you should just let them have today? You know let April get settled in at home before you go over there?" I find my shoes and ignore my friend, she makes sense and yet I can't stay away any longer. "Sorry, but I have to do this, but first I have to stop and get her a gift." Without another word I grab my car keys and phone then rush to my car.

* * *

I go crazy at the store buying all kinds of things for April bug, she's got coloring books with crayons, stuffed animals, books, Barbies, candy, balloons and flowers. I couldn't decide on just one thing, so I got it all. Once I get everything into the back of my car Vicky walks up to me smiling, she must've heard the good news. "Hey did you hear that April is out of the hospital?" I ask putting my sunglasses over my eyes, she nods. "I did. That's good news, I'm sure your man is happy." I don't mention that he and I are kind of on the outs because of the snake bite, but then again I'm sure she already knows. Small town gossip. "Yeah, I'm on my way over to his house now, had to get some get well gifts first." I move to get into my car and her hand stops me. "We need to talk."

 **Short chapter, I know, but** **April is all better! Yay! I don't know if my writing was spot on with everything that has to do with the hospital stay and the antivenom, but I'm just taking a page out of what happened with my nephew back in the summer. He was bit by a Cottonmouth and had ten vials of Antivenom given to him and was able to leave the ICU and go home after a few days, so I kind of went off of his experience. Anyway, Stefan is still mad at Elena and is reevaluating his relationship with Elena :( now we have Vicky who needs to talk to Elena... hmm... Please read and review?!**


	14. Chapter 14

Elena

"Vicky I really don't have time to talk, I need to get over to Stefan's and see April." I move her hand from my arm, she let's out a frustrated sigh. "Stefan's been giving me money to keep quiet about his secret. He's been doing it for years, but lately my funds from him have been dwindling. It's time that you know the truth." Furrowing my eyebrows at look at her like she's insane, Stefan's secret? "What the hell are you talking about?" I shut my car door and raise an eyebrow waiting for her to answer me. "Before Stefan left he was using some of my old contacts to use steroids, he just needed enough to make him good enough for the college draft. I have no idea if he continued using, but I wanted a cut, so I made him a deal. I keep quiet about his little roid issue if he supplies me with money every month and I'd get him the best deal from my supplier. Well it was a little more than just that, Damon got me pregnant too. Daxton is Damon's son and he's four month's older than April. Well of course none of us knew about her, but Stefan and his brother paid me to keep quiet about Daxton because well they didn't want anything to do with him. Just thought you should know what kind of man Stefan is and the secrets we've shared for years now and if he doesn't give me my money for Dax, then I'll run to the tabloids with his steroid problem. I have all the proof too." What in the actual fuck? Is she fucking for real right now? Damon is her oldest child's son and he and Stefan paid her to not tell anyone and Stefan has a steroid problem? Vicky turns around then stops, looking over her shoulder she grins with an evil look on her face. "Remember when your fifteen hundred dollars you had put up was stolen? Your boyfriend took it for his habit."

Tears blind my eyes, Stefan stole my money to pay for steroids? That was money my mom gave to me for my summer trip to Greece that of course I didn't get to take. What I don't understand is why? Stefan was born wealthy, why would he need to steal my money when he's always had full pockets? I need questions and he has the damn answers and I hope like hell Vicky is lying about that. I can see where Damon is Dax's son now, hell he looks just like him and I never once paid any attention to it. Quickly getting into my car I haul ass over to Stefan's house , I'm fuming mad. How could this be true? This is Stefan we're talking about! When I reach his house I'm shaking with anger, I jump out of the car and run to the door ringing the doorbell repeatedly. Stefan flings the door open with a surprised look on his face. "Is it true?" He stares at me with glossy eyes. "Is it true?"

* * *

Stefan

I rush down stairs to stop whomever is ringing the doorbell, I just put April in her bed for a nap and she needs all the rest she can get right now. When I rush to open the door I see Elena standing on the other side of it. She's been crying, her face is red and her eyes are feral looking. "Is it true?" She asks shaking with anger and I shake my head. "Is. It. True?" I sigh nodding my head at her. "You know." Elena shakes her head. "No. I don't." I shake my head now, "Yes you do or you wouldn't be here." She breathes, "It's not possible. It can't be." I move towards her and she steps back away from me. "Everything you know or you think you know is about to change, are you ready for that?" Elena looks at me with more strength in her now. "Is it true?" That's all she can get out. "Yes." Tears come to her eyes, "I shouldn't have come." She tries to walk away, but I move towards her again reaching for her to stop. "No, please." She moves out of my way. "No, no!" With that she runs to her car and I run after her, she needs to understand. Damn Vicky Donovan! "Elena stop!" I reach her when she's at her car and she looks at me with disgust. "Aside from Damon's other child, aside from you shooting steroids into your body, you stole from me Stefan?" Her scream hits me like a tornado and I bow my head. "Why Stefan? Why did you make deals with Vicky? Why didn't you tell me that you had a problem? Why the fuck did you steal my money when you've always had more money than I could ever dream of having?" I swallow, hard, this is not how I wanted her to find out. I know I should've told her forever ago, there's so much I should've done differently. "I didn't want you to think less of me because I was using steroids to ensure I got on a college team. I didn't say anything about Vicky because Damon asked me not to and the reason I stole from you was because I had a limited window of opportunity to get what I needed from Vicky's guy and your cash was in your room with me when I got his call. I had left my wallet at home that day and he was in no mood to wait around for me to get it, so I took yours. I was always going to give it back, but I just didn't. I know that I shouldn't have ever taken it, I should've told you the truth about everything and I didn't. I can go to my bank and give you that money back, I know your mother gave it to you when she was dying, that she wanted you to spend a summer in Europe after graduating high school. I can't give you her money back, but I can give you the amount I stole."

She slaps me across the face, "It's not about the fucking money Stefan, yes my mom left that to me for a trip, but you stole it. My boyfriend stole my money, I trusted you and was so in love with you Stefan! You knew how heartbroken I was over that, how I blamed myself for losing it and you just let me beat myself up." I try to take her hand into mine, but she shoves my chest. "I hate you. I never want to see you again." Walking to the back of her car she moves around somethings before tossing a box into my arms. "Tell April this is from me, that I hope she gets better soon and that I'm sorry for her getting bit, you know since it's my fault." Looking into the box I see that Elena had went all out with gifts for my niece and now I'm left with them to give her. "Elena please can't we just talk about this?" Wiping her eyes, she gets into the driver's seat of her car and leaves me standing in the driveway. "Way to go Stefan."

* * *

Elena

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Caroline yells as we sit on my couch with a Tequila bottle between us. "Yeah, Vicky told me and I went over to Stefan's and he confirmed it." More tears leak from my eyes as I swig on the bottle. "I hate men." Bonnie mentions as she walks into the living room with salt, limes and lemons. "Damn, Elena I am so sorry. That doesn't sound like Stefan at all." I shrug and toss back more alcohol, Bonnie passes me the salt and sighs as she sits on the floor in her bean bag chair. "Well people's personalities change when they use any kind of drug." Caroline takes the bottle and throws it back, "Yeah well, Stefan's an asshole. What is wrong with him and his brother?" I hold up my finger and laugh at that. "Money. They're spoiled. Stefan had to be the one to pay Vicky because Damon blew through his trust fund when he was eighteen." We all share a laugh even though none of this is funny. My phone buzzes on the coffee table making my eyes roll, nope not answering that. "Stefan again?" Bonnie asks quietly, I pick up the phone with a nod. "Yep, forty calls and ten text. You'd think his ass would understand that I don't want to talk to him." Caroline bites her lip before digging into her purse, "Well this won't fix anything, but it will make you feel good." Blinking my eyes I see her holding a joint, giggling I reach for it. "Caroline where did you get that from?" Bonnie gasps, Care passes me the lighter and I strike it. "I confiscated it from Kol, if he's staying with us then he can't smoke this shit. Klaus doesn't know that I caught him with it and I told Kol that I wouldn't let his brother know, now we can get rid of the evidence." We all laugh at that and begin to smoke the nicely rolled joint. "Damn that's some good weed for a seventeen year old kid to have." Bonnie giggles passing it to Caroline who nods her head ash she chokes. "Hell yeah it is!" This is just what I needed a night with my girls to make me feel better even though when the intoxication is gone, I'll still have this hole in my heart thanks to the one I love.

 **Well Stefan and Vicky's secret is out... I was going to make this chapter longer, but I'm in a hurry to get down to New Orleans to see Paul and Ian at Wizard World! So I am sorry that this short and I won't be back to write until Monday and I'm not sure when I'll be updating after that because I have to have oral surgery on Tuesday, so I will make the next chapter way longer than this one! I hope you all have a great weekend, I really hope I do too lol!**


	15. Chapter 15

Stefan

I can't believe that Elena and I aren't together anymore and every bit of it is my fault, I should've never come home. If I would've just stayed in Seattle then I wouldn't have came back into Elena's life and ruin us all over again. I knew that I should've told her when I first came back here about the money I stole, how Vicky's old kid is my nephew and that I had a problem with steroids. I only used it when I was in my last year of high school, but that's no excuse, it cost me dearly and now I don't have her. Elena, the only woman that I want. When I gave April the gifts from Elena I had to explain it to where she understood that Elena will no longer be hanging out with us. She cried and asked why, I told her that I made her really mad and that she didn't want to see me anymore. My niece is now not a happy little girl anymore, Caroline called to check up on her and asked if she could come pick her up for the day. I agreed hoping that she'll take April to see Elena. When I told April that her auntie Care is on her way to see her she got excited and ran to get ready, when the doorbell rings I open it to see Caroline's not so smiling face. "Fix things with Elena Stefan, she loves you and you hurt her badly. I don't want you and her to be apart anymore, she's miserable and I can look at you and see it on your face that you are too. I'm taking April for the day, so go to Elena and grovel before her shift starts." With that she takes April's hand and leaves the house, I look outside and see rain starting to fall down. I then run to get changed into day clothes and hope like hell I can get to Elena before she leaves for work. After a quick shave, I throw on clean clothes and rush to the car as the rain begins pouring down. I drive at a steady speed towards town and just as I come up on Main Street I see two cars that have crashed and there are two ambulances on the scene. I creep by until I see a dark blue Jeep Wrangler with the front end crushed in, I throw my car in park and jump out into the bad weather. Elena's Jeep is the one that's crushed and I race to her. "Elena! Elena!" When I get to the back of the ambulance a guy stops me with a shove, I shove him back harder. "Asshole I'm looking for my girlfriend Elena!" The guy's eyes show surprise in them. "Look man, I'm her partner Kai Parker, she's not doing good and I have to take her in now. You can follow me there and go into the ER, tell them I said to send you to the trauma waiting room." I nod before running back to my Maserati and flooring it behind the lit up rig. When I get into the trauma waiting room there's no one else in here, I begin to pace. It's been three hours and I still haven't heard anything about Elena and I'm getting more pissed than ever, she's been in a horrible car wreck and I have no idea what's going on with her! I finally hit a wall and slide down into the floor holding my head, she has to be fine. I can't live my life without the woman I love. This whole month has been hell, first April ends up in the hospital, I lost Elena and now she's in here too. I haven't even thought about calling anyone to let them know, I pull out my phone to call Jeremy first.

* * *

"Mr. Salvatore." I look up to see Liam the guy Elena has messed around with, he's bloody yet calm. I stand placing my phone in the back pocket of my jeans and take a ragged breath. "Elena's in stable condition, she has lacerations on her forehead, broken ribs and a concussion. She's very lucky, the guy driving the other car ran through the intersection and hit her head on, thankfully he wasn't going fast enough to cause her more damage." I swallow and breathe a little easier. "When can I see her?" Liam nods his head, "Follow me." I don't hesitate, I follow him down the hall and into an elevator. "I'm keeping her over night, she might have to stay two though." He mentions just as we exit onto the second floor. When we get to Elena's door I begin to shake with nerves, Liam places a hand on my shoulder. "You'll be fine, she's all cleaned up, but does have a wrap around her ribs and is bruised with bumps." Nodding my head he knocks on the door and I enter. When I hear the door click shut I shake off my nerves and walk farther into the dimly lit hospital room, she's laying on her back hooked up to an IV asleep. He wasn't kidding about the bruises and bumps, she's still my beautiful Elena, but not looking like herself obviously. I take a seat next to her bed and her eyes flutter. When they open she winces a bit. "Stefan?" Her voice is a hoarse whisper, I lean over to her taking her cut up knuckles into my hand kissing them. "God baby it's so good to see you, I thought I'd lost you." She blinks a few times then coughs, she grabs her sides in pain. "Fuck." She whispers closing her eyes. "Do you need me to get someone in here?" I ask getting to my feet, but her hand stops me. "Sit." Elena's eyes go to the bed, so I sit close to her careful not to touch her.

Elena

I'm in so much pain, but I hold off on hitting the morphine button. Stefan's here and I want to see what he says, he's the only one here and I want to know how he knew about the wreck. "How did you know I was here?" He clears his throat looking me in the eyes, I blink tears away. I've missed those green eyes, I've missed the hell out of him. I want to move past what Vicky told me and he confirmed, I just hope I can. I have a few secrets of my own, but I don't think they're as big as his are. I don't think he'll be as upset as me. "Caroline came over to pick up April and told me to come fix things with you before you left for work, I changed clothes and rushed out to come see you. I was driving in the rain and came up on your wreck, when I saw your Jeep had been crushed in I jumped out and ran to find you. Kai already had you in the back of the ambulance and told me to follow him here, then after three houses that Liam guy came and brought me to you." I look over at the cup of water on the food tray and Stefan is quick to hold it for me, so I can sip it through the straw. "Baby I was coming to you, I want to explain more things to you, I need you to know that I am so fucking sorry for what I did to you. For lying to you, for betraying your trust. I know this isn't the right place and time to talk about this, but I have to let you know that I'm not that guy anymore." He's right, this certainly isn't the right place and time and I do believe that he's not that guy who was on roids. I did some research on it and it completely changes a person like any other type of drug will. "Stefan I want to get past this, believe me I do. We jumped right into a relationship and while it's been amazing, you completely wrote me off the moment something went wrong. I love April and would never in a million years purposely let her get hurt, that was a freak accident and I wasn't far from her when she was bit and you wouldn't even let me explain myself."

* * *

A few tears leak from my tired eyes and I sigh though the pain, everything is so up in the air right now. "I'm over what happened between your secret with Vicky and the money that you took from me, I know that wasn't you. I read up on steroids and the effects that have on people that abuse them, I just wish you would've seen how great of a football player you are without them." Stefan closes his eyes and nods his head, I can see all the shame he carries with him on his face. "Where do we go from here Elena? I haven't shot any steroids into my body since I got into college and I know that saying sorry for everything I did doesn't make everything better, but I can't lose you baby. I love you, I love you more than you'll ever know and coming back here and having you be mine again is the best thing to ever happen to me sweetheart." My heart skips a beat and I smile at him. "I love you too Stefan, but I need to know that the next time something happens that you're not going to just push me away and make me leave." Stefan bends his head to capture my lips and I let him, they're cracked and dry, but I let him kiss me anyway. "I love you so much baby, I promise you that I'll never do a damn thing to hurt you ever again. I was so fucking scared when I found out that April was in the hospital and took everything out on you. Elena I know it wasn't your fault she was bitten, I know you didn't deserve what I said to you. It will never happen again, God baby I promise you it won't." He has tears in his eyes and my heart breaks, I know he's sincere because that's the real Stefan Salvatore. The man I love with all my heart and soul. I run my shaking hand through his tousled hair and smile weakly, "Then let me see April." Stefan chuckles, and pulls out his phone. "Yeah I need to let everyone know where you're at anyway. I was so freaked out that I forgot to call anyone and when the thought hit me Liam came in the waiting room and brought me to you." I nod my head and lean back onto the pillow. "Go on and call them, I'm going to hit this little button and sleep for a while. Will you tell Bonnie to bring me some comfy clothes?" Stefan kisses the bandage on my forehead then my cheeks, neck and lips. "Get some rest baby, I'll take care of everything and I'll be here when you wake up."

 **Poor Elena, but at least they're back together! I couldn't keep them apart forever lol please read and review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Elena

 _July 24, 2018_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been a week since I was able to leave the hospital, Stefan insisted I come stay with him though I had told him Caroline and Bonnie had offered to do it. He wasn't taking no for an answer and Care said to let him since he was such an ass to me over April's snake bite amongst the other shit. We both know it doesn't make everything better, but its a start. I'm actually glad I decided to come stay with him and April because I'm in so much pain thanks to my ribs being broken, when you're on the other side of a wreck instead of working the scene of an accident its an eye opener. I'm extremely grateful to have my life and grateful for Kai and the staff at the hospital. April has been such a light in my life this past week too, she's been playing doctor much to Stefan's dislike. He's afraid she's going to hurt me, but one scolding look at him and he backs off. I don't care how many time she makes me take my temp and feeds me Tic Tacs like they're pills, I'm getting to spend time with her. She makes me have all the motherly feels and I can only hope to have a sweet and caring daughter like her one day. Stefan and I have avoided talking about the whole him, Vicky and Damon thing and honestly I'm glad for that. I want to get better and get back to normal before we dive into that mess, I need to tell him a few things myself. Honesty and trust are major keys in any kind of relationship and though I love Stefan with my entire heart and soul, we need to come clean about every little if we're going to move forward and get past all the bullshit. He's been so attentive like always, but I can see the guilt in his eyes and it makes me sad. I know I shouldn't feel that way, but I guess when you love someone like I love him you feel for them even when they're the one who has hurt you. I'm slowly getting over him taking my money, I know that Stefan wasn't himself, however we still need to talk._

 _Tonight is Thursday which means it's girls night and I'm pissed that I can't be out eating, drinking and shit talking with Bonnie and Caroline. It's our weekly tradition and I'm missing it because now I am an invalid, this shit sucks._

* * *

"Knock, knock!" I close my journal looking up at Caroline as she enters Stefan's den, she has four bottles of my favorite wine in a handbag, Bonnie's behind her with the wine glasses from my house. The ones Klaus got me for Christmas last year, I laugh at the site of them. "You didn't think we'd forget about girls night did you?" Care asks placing the bottles inside of the wine cooler next to Stefan's liquor cabinet that is almost two centuries old. "Actually I was just writing about me missing out on it." Bonnie places the glasses down on the coffee table and takes a seat next to me, she leans her head on my shoulder sighing. "It wouldn't be the same without you, Stefan called us and asked what we usually eat on Thursday and said he'd make it for us." My heart skips a beat, he's such a keeper. "That explains why I haven't seen him in the last hour." Caroline plops down on the love seat on the other side of the coffee table taking out our favorite box of chocolates. "Yep, him and Klaus are going to take April over to Matt's house to play with the kids. Matt told us that he's watching them for Vicky so she can go to a concert. I don't want to sound mean, but isn't it weird that April will be playing with her brother and neither of them knows it?" I raise my eyebrows with a nod of my head, so damn weird. "Yes, but it's not my place to say anything. Matt just found out about all of this last night and was surprisingly fine with it. I guess because just like me its none of his business, but I'm glad he and Stefan can still hangout." I move a little wincing and trying to breathe through the pain that shoots through my body, its not good to mix booze and pills and yet I can't wait to drink that sweet red liquid.

"Well I for one think that Damon needs to step up and take some responsibility, he put his brother in a position to handle his shit and though Stefan chose to do it Damon needs to own up to his mistakes." Bonnie says with venom in her voice, her feathers are really ruffled tonight. "Agreed, but it's not like he can do anything from prison, also again none of our business." I move the throw blanket onto the back of the couch just as Stefan walks in with our appetizers. "Bonnie's right, Daxton needs to know his father and April needs to know she has a brother. I'm wanting to fly out to Texas whenever you get back on your feet and pay my brother a visit. Vicky exploited me to you thankfully and now I am done with her, I'm going to tell Damon it's time for him to grow the hell up and start taking care of his kids. If he can love and raise April, he can be there for Dax the same way." Caroline piles her hair up on her head with a clip then raises a eyebrow. "I get where you're coming from Stefan, but if Damon didn't want anything to do with Dax when Vicky got pregnant then I don't see why he'll want to have anything to do with him now. Also, Vicky may not want that either, Damon's not on his birth certificate and has zero rights unless there is a DNA test done and they go to court." Stefan nods his head and I can see that he just wants all to be right where the kids are concerned, but he can't fix everything. "I know, I just want my brother to stop his bullshit and see what's in front of him. April's with me now and one day I hope to get her back to her dad because that's what she needs. One day Damon will wake the fuck up and realize that he's utterly alone because he chose not to be a father." He bends down to place a kiss to my lips before gathering April up and heading over to Matt's with Klaus.

The silence in the room is killing me now, "So who wants to drink?"

* * *

Stefan

Three weeks have passed since I took April to Matt's house, while the kids were playing he, Klaus and I kicked back with a few beers and of course the secrets that Vicky and I shared came up. I told him my plan to visit Damon once Elena's back on her feet, he thinks its pointless to get a man who renounced his son to come around. I have to try though, I'm done cleaning up my brother's messes, done with secrets and lies. I've carried this shit with me for too long, I have to live my own life and stop being the one to pick up the pieces Damon leaves around after he shatters everything in his path. He's a good person, a great brother and even a decent dad when his head is on straight, but when one little thing gets in his way he screws up royally. I still don't know why he wrote Vicky and their son off all those years ago, but decided to keep April. It never made sense to me and I've been the one to pay for it, literally. I chose to keep Dax a secret, chose to take steroids because I wanted to be the best football player at my college, I chose to steal from the girl I love. I'm just as fucked up as Damon and Elena should stay the hell away from me, yet the thought of not having her in my life feels like my soul is being sucked from my body. I can't lose her, I can't push her away anymore. I plan to marry her one day and hopefully have a family of my own with her and, I'll lose her and all of those dreams if I continue down the path of helping Damon instead of leaving him to pick himself up.

"Are you sure you don't want to pack a bag? Flying to Texas and back in one day is a bit much, especially after going to visit your brother. I can book you a hotel close to the airport and you can take a flight back home the next morning." Elena says as we step out of the shower, she's looking and feeling a lot better now. Two more weeks and she goes back to the doctor and we're hoping she's going to be given a clean bill of health. "Nah, I want to hurry up and get back here to you." I kiss her lips causing a moan to slip from her lips, its been so fucking hard not having sex. She's just as sexually frustrated as me, I've ate her out and fingered her just so she can get her release, but I can tell its not enough for her. I get it, we both crave each other.

* * *

"I'm feeling a lot better you know." She hums kissing my chest, her tongue licks the droplets of water there and I shiver. "Come on Stef, we can go easy. You know its called making love." I chuckle while trailing my fingers over her ribs, she doesn't even flinch. "See? I'm good to go." I smirk lifting her up onto the marble countertop carefully so her lower back doesn't hit the sink's faucet. I'll go at whatever pace you want, just let me know." I say taking her nipple into my mouth, Elena hisses running her fingers through my damp hair. "You know I will." She moans out as her hips buck moving forward. My index finger finds her soft, wet folds I slide it up and down causing my sexy as hell girlfriend to open her legs. "I won't beg Stefan." Now I'm smirking as I tease her clit with the tip of my finger, she whimpers battling with herself. I know how she works and she so badly wants to beg me to find her spot already. "You sure about that baby?" Still lightly moving over her pink nub, I begin trailing kisses down her neck.

Elena bites her bottom lip and lets out a hard rush of air through her nose causing me to chuckle, "Just say it baby and we'll move this along faster." I dip the tip of my finger into her wet hole, she sighs with her eyes shit tight and her head shakes. "Nooo." Her voice is shaking, my dick is so fucking hard right now that I almost give in. "I nip at her left nipple while rolling the right one between my left index finger and thumb. Still barely entering her core then sliding back up to play with her clit. "Fuuuuck, oh I can't take it anymore Stefan! Please, please take me." Oh thank God! I line my cock up with her dripping pussy and in one swift move I'm sliding into her tightness. "Fuck Lena." Setting a slow pace I slide her towards the edge of the countertop, Elena bites my neck and I hit her spot harder. "Yes Stef, just like that baby." I give her what she craves and she gives it back. "Damn baby, I've missed feeling you on me." I grunt in her ear, she cries out clawing at my back. "Oh yes Stefan, you make me feel so fucking good!" Her scream turns me on even more and then I pound into her hot little cunt. "You. Are. Mine." I growl out like some kind of fucking animal, but Elena brings out that animalistic side in me. Only she can.

"I love you, you're mine too baby... only you Stef." Her breathy voice pants out as I feel her getting close to exploding all over my cock and my own sweet release is just under the surface. I push her back onto the counter then wrap her legs around my arms then give her pussy hell. "I. Love. You. Too!" I roar as we both hit our climaxes together. "Oh God! Oh Stefan!" Her voice slams into my ears and I yell out my love for her until I empty my entire load into her. So fucking good.

 **Sorry it's been a while! Don't you just love Stefan and Elena? 3 Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Stefan

As I sit on an uncomfortable round metal chair that's connected to a round metal, looking around at the crowded and noisy room while waiting on Damon I realize more than ever that my brother doesn't belong here. No matter what he's done or what his faults are, I honestly believe that he needs the kind of help that he won't receive in a prison. The Godawful unlocking of the door that separates the inmates from this side of the room sounds off again for the umpteenth time, I look up and finally see my brother walk through the door. I sigh relieved to see that he looks better than he sounds on the phone, as he walks towards me his arms open and his ever present smirk is on his face. I stand revealing a smile, it's good to see him. "My baby brother in the flesh. It's good to see you Stef." His hug is tight and I know that he's being real with me, I nod my head as I too hug him. "You too Damon." We our seats at the table and he grins. "So how is my daughter and the lovely Elena?" I told him everything about April's snakebite and Elena's car accident on our last phone call, that's when I mentioned that I was going to fly out here to Dallas to visit him. "They're both doing great, both recovering." He nods his head and I fold my hands on the table. "What is it Stefan? Why did you fly all the way out here to see me?" I lick my lips and pause for a second, here goes nothing. "Well Vicki told Elena everything before I could, she knows about me taking steroids, stealing her money and even knows about Daxton being your son." I see a tick in his right eye as he purses his lips. "And why the hell would Vicki just up and offer her this info baby bro?"

"Because as of late the money being transferred into Vicki's bank account has been getting smaller and smaller." Damon damn near growls at me, his face twists into a glare and all I can do is keep calm. "Why the hell is that?" Scoffing now I lean in closer to my brother, this has been my problem for fucking years now and he acts like its his burden. "Well Damon, I'm raising April, you know your daughter. Healthcare, dental amongst other things isn't cheap on top of paying bills." he waves me off now and I'm having to restrain myself from hitting him. "April has Medicaid Stefan." I laugh harshly at that. "Not anymore, with me having custody of her she has insurance. My whole point is that I have that dumb bitch breathing down my neck about exploiting me to the tabloids about my old use of roids all because I haven't given her the same amount of money that I usually do, but I have a plan." Damon throws his arms out now, "Do tell." Gritting my teeth I lay it all out there like I should have forever ago. "My lawyer is waiting on me to give him the go ahead for you to get out of this hell hole and go to a rehab facility. All you have to do is contact Vicki and tell her that you want to be a dad to Daxton, that once you get out of rehab and have your supervised visits with April all done and have a job once you move into my house that you're going to pay for child support. That should take care of her going to the tabloids and I have a backup plan for that just in case she does. This is a win-win for both of us, just say yes." Damon shakes his head and I raise my brows at him. "What?" He waves me off with a laugh. "I'll still be the fuck up brother and you're the golden boy football player still."

"Fuck you Damon, all I have done is clean up your messes along with mine for years now. Grow the fuck up and take care of your kids, April needs you. Dax, needs you even if he doesn't know you! Why do you claim her and not him? They're literally months apart from one another, I don't fucking get it. Damon why don't you want your son?" In an instant there's a smirk on Damon's face and a gleam in his icy blue eyes. "Because he's yours Stefan, not mine."

 **hey everyone! I just want to apologize once again for abandoning this story and all of y'all! I could go into details about why its taken me so long to update this story, but I won't because I've had sooo much going on. I will say that this biggest problem keeping me from writing on this is that one of my kids stepped on my laptop cracking the screen on the inside. Anyway, I am back on here now and hopefully it will stay that way. Again, I just want to say sorry and I hope I still have some readers and if so, I can't thank y'all enough!**


	18. Chapter 18

Stefan

I stare at my brother in confusion, the crowded and noisy visiting room here in Dallas seems to fade into silence as we sit here. In this moment there's only me and Damon here. His smirk falls off and in its place is a serious look. "Damon what the fuck are you talking about? I never slept with Vicki Donovan." I shake my head knowing that I never once cheated on Elena, I may have been taking steroids and stole her money, but I was love with her then as I am now and I would never do that to her. "Oh yes you did little brother, talk about cleaning up messes I did you a favor by telling her that it was the oldest Salvatore that knocked her up when she came to the house looking for you the day she found out she was pregnant." Running my hands over my face in frustration I sigh, I'm in no mood to play his little games. "I think I would remember screwing the town slut behind my girlfriend's back Damon, I only ever went to Vicki to get the steroid shots from her dealer, not to fuck her. Stop trying to make me think otherwise."

Damon crosses his arms over his chest, I want to leave, I want to hit him until he says he's kidding and I want to hear what he has to say. "Stefan, its the truth and you want to know just how I know this? It was the weekend before graduation, when I took you to Virginia Beach for the weekend as a graduation present." Nodding my head I think back to then, "Yeah, I remember that. You wanted just a guy's weekend and said you were going to get me into every bar possible, you picked me up from Elena's house that Friday." He smiles and nods once, "Yep, we were on a bender the entire weekend and guess who was in Virginia Beach visiting her mom? You and Vicki went to play pool when we saw her and Kelly at Jax Place, I was buying you all the alcohol I could get since the place was packed with a band and Kelly was doing the same for her daughter. You two got smashed and I called a taxi for you since I wasn't ready to go, Vicki said she was ready to crash and I said it was fine for her to go with you. Little did I know that I would the both of you naked in the same bed when I got back the house I rented for us."

* * *

What the fuck? What in the actual fuck? No, no this can't be fucking true! "It was my fault that I got you that drunk and sent Vicki home with you, I know that you wouldn't ever do anything to fuck up your relationship with Elena, Stefan and so I picked Vicki up and put her in my bed. The next morning when we all got up, I acted like I had no idea that she and I had fucked. You were in the clear, however I had no idea that she was carrying your kid and I couldn't let you know. You had so much going on, your ride to college, your use of steroids. It would've fucked up everything for you and I couldn't let that happen." I feeling vomit rising in the back of my throat, how in the fuck has this become my damn life? I'm just now getting everything back on track with Elena and yet here I am in a whole new mess. There is no fucking way that Damon's lying, I know him all too well to know that. "So I've been taking care of my own kid all of these years and neither me nor Vicki knew about Daxton being mine. Damon you may have been doing everything to protect me, but you robbed me of my kid." I stand up from the table, I have to get home to Elena and April. I have to tell my girlfriend everything and I damn sure have to talk to Vicki. "You'll be hearing something from my lawyer soon, you'll probably get moved to the rehab facility in Virginia within a week. Goodbye brother."

I walk away from him with tears burning my eyes, Damon's calling out to me, but I keep walking to the exit door. I need to process this alone on the flight home. Why did this have to happen?

I'm paying for all of my sins now for sure.

Elena

"Now rinse and you're good to go." I tell April while she finishes brushing her teeth in Stefan's bathroom. I was able to clean and cook today while he flew out to see Damon and I can't wait for him to come home and see that I am clearly able to get back into routine things. I won't lie though it's nice having a man that wants to take care of me especially when I needed it the most. "All done!" April yells as she wipes her mouth off with a towel, she hops off her pink Disney Princess stool and runs towards Stefan's bed. "Alright your uncle will be home soon and he's going to be really tired, so how about I read to you in here and once you're asleep I can put you in your bed?" Tapping her cute little chin she then giggles, "Okay!" I help her up onto Stefan's gigantic king size bed and take a book from his nightstand. "How about The Little Mermaid?" Already snuggling into the sheets and comforter April yawns, "I love Ariel." I snuggle into the bed as well and open the book. "I do too." Just as I flip to the first page I see April's tiny latte colored hand cover the book, looking over at her she smiles at me. "What's up kiddo? Change your mind?" She shakes her head no and yawns again. "Uncle Stefan went to see daddy." Licking my lips, I nod my head. "That's right, he had to go tell him something." April blinks a few times and I see tears, instantly I sit up in the bed pulling her into my lap. "Baby girl what's wrong?" She says nothing and I feel tears on my chest as she begins to really cry, I rock her.

"You know that you can tell me anything right? I won't tell anyone unless you say I can." That does the trick, she moves her adorable curls out her face and I wipe her tears away. "I miss daddy." Oh my heart! This poor baby just wants her daddy and I know what that's like. "You'll see him soon sweet girl, uncle Stefan went to tell him good news and he'll be seeing you very soon. He's still really sick and can't come here yet, but I know he misses you too and can't wait to see his baby girl." She moves to wrap her arms around my neck and I have to blink away my own tears now. I want to smack Damon and I also want to hug him because of his addiction. They say it's a disease and I can't really say if I believe that, but it doesn't make him any less of a person. We all go through hardships, Stefan with steroids and I still look at him as if he's a white knight. I have my own demons too, no one is perfect, but when you have a child in your lap crying because she misses her father and has no idea why he's 'sick' and can't be with her... that's fucking heart breaking. I want to be a mom one day and I can't ever imagine letting my kid down in any way.

"Will you sing to me Lena?" I smile through my tears and kiss her sweet little cheek. "Sure I will, I can't sing good, so you'll have to forgive me." She giggles making me smile.

* * *

I sang 'Over The Rainbow' until I heard April's soft snores in my ear, after taking her to her bedroom I hear the front door open and close. My man is home! I make my way down the stairs to see him and when I find him at the liquor cabinet I already know something went wrong today. "Hey babe." I say walking into the den, he looks over his shoulder and smiles at me. "Just the person I need to see." Throwing back some Bourbon he places the glass down and takes me into his arms. "Bad visit?" I ask hugging him back. Kissing the top of my head now he sighs taking my hand and leading me to the leather couch. Once we're sitting rubs his eyes that look so drained. "I need to tell you something, something that I honest to God didn't know and I am scared to fucking death of what will happen to us after I say it." My heart jumps in my throat, here we go again. Just when I thought he and I were on the road to happiness together, another pot hole stops us. "What is it?" I turn to face him now, he's looking up at the ceiling and I take his hands into mine. "It's me and you Stefan, always. You know you can tell me anything."

He laughs out and I know that laugh. It's sarcastic. "Well that may be true, but it doesn't mean that you're going to stick around after." Shaking my head I slide over into his lap, his hands find their place on my hips and I kiss him. "I'm not going anywhere Stefan, I need you to understand that." Licking his lips his head nods once and he has this look in his eyes that I've never seen before. "Try this on for size then, Damon told me that the weekend he and I went to Virginia Beach that I slept with Vicki in our rental house and he put her in his bed to make us think that he fucked her. Daxton isn't Damon's son Elena." My heart is pounding wildly, oh my God. "He's yours, Dax belongs to you." Stefan smirks at me now and I can't breathe. "Yep, so I cheated on you all those years ago baby and I've been paying for a son that I had with a whore and didn't even know about it."

"Stefan stop. This isn't you, you don't say shit like this about other people." He scoffs and pushes me off of him and stands up. "I tell you that I cheated on you and that I have a son with Vicki Donovan and that's all you can say?" Stefan shakes his head at me and chuckles. "You're messed up if you think that's even remotely okay." I watch him go and pour another glass of Bourbon and then I jump up from the couch knocking it out of his hand. "No! No I don't think that it's okay Stefan, but what do you want me to say? That was fucking forever ago and you know what? We ended up breaking up anyway! You have a son that you can get to know now and this is how you're acting? You can be the father that kid has always wanted and needed Stefan Salvatore!" He looks at me with raised brows.

* * *

"You have no idea what fucking guilt feels like Elena, to keep secrets that can destroy you. To hide things from those you love, I get so fucking mad at the choices that my brother has made and yet I am the same as him. How can you even want to be with me after everything you now know?" I place my hands on his face and smile at him. "Because I love you, that's how. And because I do know what it's like to feel guilty keeping secrets because I've been keeping one from you."

 **Yes, Stefan is the father of Vicki's son... I wasn't going to make him be, but that's just where the story took me. So what should Elena's secret be? If you want to give me some ideas feel free to PM them to me or write them in a review! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Elena

Stefan takes my hands off of his face holding them in his, just like that I see his face change. His personal hell is forgotten in this moment because that's who Stefan Salvatore is. He pushes his shit to the side and does whatever he can to be there for you. I take a deep breath and come clean to him. "Remember when I told you about the wreck I had with Vicky?" Stefan nods and clears his throat, "Yeah, you said the fog was so thick that her car ran off the road and into a ditch." I step away from him and my entire body begins to shake. "Come to find out Vicky wasn't your only baby mama in the car, I was pregnant too." His body is rock hard and unmoving, like a statue. No blinking, I don't even think he's breathing at this point. I should've told him forever ago, before he came back here. Before he had to find out that he had knocked up not one, but two girls before he left for college. "What the hell are you talking about Elena? You were fucking pregnant?" I run my hands through my hair, nodding as tears prick my eyes. "You have super sperm apparently, but yeah Stefan I was pregnant with your child just like Vicky. Only I knew that the baby belonged to you." He rushes to me with anger blazing in his eyes, I should've known he wouldn't take this lightly. "Where the hell is my kid then Elena?" Stefan grabs my arms tightly, but it doesn't matter. He has a right to be like this and I know he won't hurt me. "I had internal bleeding Stefan, I was only six weeks along and I didn't even know it." I cover my mouth as the sobbing starts, I haven't talked about this in years and only a few select people know. "Why the hell didn't you tell me Elena? I was in Tennessee, not fucking Mars!" He shouts and I hope like hell April doesn't wake up. "I didn't think it would be fare to drop a bomb like that on you since the baby was gone, in my mind you were off at college and never coming back. When I saw you at the grill... I was fucking shocked okay? I was so surprised and happy to see you that I wasn't thinking about all the sad shit."

He scoffs and lets go of me, we're both quiet as he paces the room and when he stops I'm too scared of what he's going to say. "You said Damon came to the hospital, that you argued with him because he wanted to call me, yo tell me about the wreck... Elena did he know about this baby too?" I instantly shake my head no. "There's no way in hell I would tell your brother and not you Stefan. Caroline and Bonnie are the only ones that know, not even Jenna. I was messed up over it, I didn't just sweep it under the rug and forget. I just didn't want to cause you any pain over it, I wanted you to go live the life you had always dreamed of. I felt like I was in a way protecting you from another thing gone wrong in your life. I'm so, so, so sorry Stefan."

* * *

When he walks towards me, I brace myself for whatever he's about to say. When we're in touching distance, he embraces me in a hug and kisses my neck. "I'm so fucking sorry baby, I'm just so wound up from today and all I've done is take it out on you, one way or another. I'm so damn sorry that happened to you, but dammit you should've told me." I nod against his chest as my tears soak his shirt, I should be asking him why he wants to still be with me, not the other way around. "You may not be a dad to the baby we lost, but you can be one to Daxton. He needs to know who you are Stefan, you have already been providing for him from a far... you're great with April and I know there's a difference in that, but he's lucky that you get to be his dad."

"I know, but just thinking about how to approach both him and Vicky with this news makes me want to throw up." Stefan wipes my tears away I kisses my lips. "Promise you'll help me come up with the best way to tell the she devil." I can't help but laugh at that, but I nod my head. "I promise I'll help you in any way that I can. No matter what, a DNA test is still the best way to go when you do tell her." He agrees and we decided that once we get Stefan's lawyer in town we'll go over to her house and get this straightened out once and for all. I have a tingle of jealousy knowing that my boyfriend is now tied to that bitch for life, but its none of my business. As we make love I shed a few tears thinking about the baby we lost and I pray that one day Stefan will give me another. I can only hope that we're past all the secrecey, I know I am. I just want to continue moving forward with the man I love even if he's going to be taking on another child.

 **I know this is a short chapter, but I can only write when I have time to. My son has had a head injury that required getting one staple in thankfully and we just had it taken out, one of my daughter's is about to be in the baby miss America pageant and my oldest daughter is getting ready for an awards ceremony and is in her last week and half of school. We've been busy, so I can only get in what I have time to. Hopefully I'll have a longer chapter up by this weekend! Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Stefan

I hate feeling nervous, it's a feeling that I've only felt a few times in my life. The first was when I asked Elena to be my girlfriend, the next was my first game in college after that it was during the draft pick for the NFL and the last was when I became April's legal guardian. Now here I am standing in front of Vicky's house with Elena next to me and my lawyer Elijah Mikaelson behind us in a million dollar suit and his brief case, my heart is racing and I'm beginning to sweat. Elena clears her throat and I knock on the door, it takes six seconds for the door to open and fuck me... it's Daxton. I look down at his smiling face doing a quick scan to see if there is any resemblance, honestly all I see is his mom's face and hair. "Hey Elena, Mr. Stefan." He nods at me with a cute face and I try to give him my best smile. "Dax is your mama home?" Elena asks him and with a big toothy grin he nods his head, as soon as we enter the loud house filled with Vicky's offspring I get pissed. It dawns on m e that Daxton is April's age, he's four and just opened the damn door for us! It doesn't matter that Mystic Falls is a small town, he still is four years old. Her other three are running around in the living room screaming and giggling, Dax sighs. "Mama's in the bed, I'll go get her." As he runs towards her room I watch him tell the twin boys that are two to get their sister who is one off of the entertainment center. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I whisper while looking down at Elena, she shakes her head already knowing this is what we'd be walking into. "It's Vicky, this is why Matt tries his best to keep them with him, but four is a lot to take on especially when two of them are the same age. She depends on Daxton a lot, its fucking sad." She whispers back and then we see Vicky's bed head enter from the hallway, she's wearing a rumpled up tank top and her panties behind her is Daxton and some guy that's putting on his t-shirt. Anger flares up inside me, its almost noon and she's in bed with a guy while her kids are up and roaming around the house, when her eyes land on us she grins. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" My hands tighten into fists at my side, I want to choke the life out of her, but I have no ground to stand on really. I can't just waltz in here and demand that she hand Dax over to me because she sucks as a mom, other than seeing what I have so far and hearing what Elena said, I have no clue what kind of mom she is.

"This is kind of personal Vick, you might want to ask him to leave. It's important." Elena says smoothly, Elijah never says a word as he looks around the home. There's a reason this man is my lawyer, he surveys every little thing for my benefit. He could walk around this house and catalog everything that's wrong and find a way for me to have Dax in an instant, I don't want to do that. He doesn't know me, he's only ever known his mother and no matter her faults... I'm sure as hell he loves her anyway, because that's his mom. "Okay, I'm guessing this has something to do with Damon or you wouldn't be here. You can go to the kitchen and wait for me." She points to the left and then tells Dax to take care of the babies, I want to say something, but Elena shakes her head no. "I'll help Daxton, you go in there and I'll be right behind you." God I love this woman, I can't believe how fucking lucky I am to have her in my life. After everything I have done to her, it's insane how she still loves my ass.

* * *

After Vicky's guest is gone and Elena has the kids settled down, we're all in the tiny kitchen when my baby mama walks in with a pink robe on. "Sorry about all that, I had a late night. Thank God for older kids right?" We're all silent, her eyes roll and she folds her arms. "Vicky, this is Elijah Mikaelson, he's my lawyer." I introduce her and they shake hands. "Lovely to meet you." She nods her head and then her eyes cut back to me. "Stefan, why the hell is he here with you?" Moment of truth, I take a deep breath and sigh. "According to Damon, you and I slept together in Virginia Beach and I'm Daxton's father." My breathing is uneven and my throat has a lump in it, this is insane. How the hell did my life end up like this? Elena's hand finds mine and I hold onto it like it's my lifeline, a throaty laugh escapes from Vicky now. "I know your lawyer is here, but since I have been cut off from you and I no longer have anything to hold over your head I might as well fess up, Stefan he's not yours. He's not Damon's, his father just left." I stand up abruptly, what in the actual fuck? I seriously want to hurt her, throw up and pass out all at the same time. "What did you say?" Elena damn near shouts at her, place my hands on the table leaning over to look in her eyes. "Yeah, well it's true that we slept together and when I woke up in Damon's bed I instantly knew what he was trying to do. When I found out I was pregnant I knew how I could live comfortably, so I spun it to where one of you Salvatore brothers would pay for the baby without going through with a DNA test and boy did it work! Since my funds from you are gone now you might as well know. The guy you saw leaving is Daxton's dad, he just recently met his son and we're working things out between us."

Holy shit, she fucking swindled us damn good. I don't even care at this point, I just want to get the fuck out of here. "You're a real piece of work you know that?" Elena spits out as she moves out of her seat, when she opens her mouth again I shake my head. "Come on baby, let's go." When I hold out my hand she huffs, but takes it. Elijah blinks then he too stands up, I look back at Vicky now that Dax walks into the kitchen and climbs up in her lap. "Do good by them Vicky, your kids are all you'll ever have and they deserve a mother who loves them and takes care of them." With those last words to her I take my girl and leave her house.

* * *

Elena

Once Stefan's lawyer is in his car we ride home in complete silence, Caroline is keeping April with her until tomorrow and I know that Stefan needs some time away. I text Care and ask how long she can keep April for us, Stefan never looking my way keeps driving towards his house. Caroline gets back to me almost instantly saying she can keep her for as long as we need. I give her the rundown of what happened and she said she'd be happy to keep April with her for a week, so I can get Stefan out of town for a while. A smile comes across my face as I send her a huge thank you, then my thumbs start flying across my phone's screen and when I find everything I need I relax into my seat.

When we get back to the house Stefan has a defeated look come across his face, I pull him into a hug barely hiding my smile. "Just what I need." He mumbles into my neck then kisses it. "How are you feeling?" Stefan tilts my chin up and looks into my eyes. "Drained, I feel fucking drained. All of this could've been avoided forever ago if I would've had the balls to come clean with you." I nod my head as I play with the ends of his hair, "It's done now, lesson learned." I kiss my man's lips then grin against them. "What?" I smile and look up at him. "Well this has been one hell of a time and it's taken a toll on you, so Caroline is doing us a favor." His eyebrows raise and I bat my lashes. "She's keeping April for an entire week while you and me fly down to South Padre Island, you need a break from everything kid related Stefan. You've been busting your ass for April, finding out all about Daxton and with today's crazy turn of events you need to be away from it all for a while. I booked our flights and we're staying at the same place we did when you took me there on my eighteenth birthday. When you took me there because I couldn't go through with meeting my real father, it was the most amazing thing anyone had ever done for me. Let me do this for you."

Stefan hoists me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, he looks at me for a second then crashes his lips into mine. "Elena Gilbert, you are the best girlfriend in the world and I'm the luckiest son of a bitch to have you. When do we leave baby?" I grin and kiss him. South Padre Island here we come!

 **Hey everyone! I finally found some time to write! I should be able to get more chapters up a lot more now that my daughter's pageant is over and the other crazy things I have had going on are over! Hope you liked this chapter, please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Stefan

Watching her shake the water out of her hair as she walks up to the beach from the water with a huge smile on her face the grin on my face grows, keeping my eyes on her I zero in on her flat tanned torso, those killer legs that wrap around me holding me in place as if I'm her prey having me swallowing the lump in my throat. Now I'm staring her at her perfect breast that are halfway showing in her purple string bikini, its not until her shadow falls over me that I chuckle when my eyes meet hers. The smirk on her face tells me I've been caught staring. "See something you like?" The amusement in her voice doesn't go unnoticed by me, shaking my head I lean back in my lounge chair. "Nope, more like something I love." That sexy smirk quickly turns into a gorgeous smile, throwing my legs over each side of the lounger I lean back looking up at her. "Sit with me." Once Elena is settled in between my legs and her back against my chest I sigh contently, moving to kiss her neck I taste the salt on her skin from the ocean. "You are the most beautiful woman on this beach hell you're the most beautiful woman period." She turns her head to face me with that ever present smile, her lips capture mine for a brief kiss. "And you Stefan are the most sexiest man on this planet and I love you." Wrapping my arms around hers I clear my throat. "And I love you, thank you for this getaway... it was much needed." Resting her cheek against my bare chest she hums. "And deserved, you're very welcome... I hate that we leave tomorrow though this has been so much fun and very romantic." Laughing now I raise a brow, "Romantic? I think its been more erotic considering what we've been doing and the places we've been doing it at." Looking down Elena's cheeks burn with a blush causing me to grin. "And I've loved every minute of worshipping your body." She tucks her face into my chest her wet hair now a curtain shielding her from me. "Stefan." She groans shaking her head, moving her hair back I skim my thumb across her jawline. "How about we have a romantic dinner tonight on a private yacht?"

Elena

"A yacht?" I ask him now raising up in the lounger, Stefan nods his head while holding my hand. "A yacht out on the ocean, I've checked the weather and the sky will be clear, we can eat on the deck under the stars, you know romantic." Flipping over onto my stomach I kiss him from his abs up to his chest, trailing my lips up his neck then finally I pull him in for a real long slow kiss on the lips. Pulling back I nod looking at him, "Yes, that sounds perfectly romantic, but how are you going to make it happen on such short notice? It's already five in the afternoon." Stefan leans forward resting his forehead against mine a laughs a little. "You let me worry about that, let's get back to our room, have some shower fun then we can get ready to go." Not having to tell me twice I reach over grabbing my tank top and shorts, after getting dressed Stefan hands me my sunglasses and flip flops. "You are the best boyfriend ever." He smirks and I bite my lip, damn the littlethings he does that gets me. "And you're the best girlfriend ever, come on." Taking my hand we walk up the beach towards the resort we're staying at.

Stefan

After mind blowing shower sex Elena and I go our separate ways in the room to get dressed, after finding a decent long sleeve button down shirt I grab my boxers, dark wash jeans and boots and proceed to get dressed. Once I've styled my hair and ran through the rest of my routine I pour a glass of bourbon and look at the sun setting from our room. "I'm ready to go if you are." Tossing back the drink I turn to look at Elena, my fucking heart stops. She's in a skin tight lace, dark blue dress that's strapless. The dress stops at her thighs and I feel myself getting hard looking at her, she's wearing nude stilettos or as I call them fuck me heels. Her hair is curled at the ends and she went for a sultry look with her makeup, she's fucking killing me right now. Clearing my throat I push off the sliding glass door that leads to the balcony, walking over to her I grin. "I'm more than ready to go, you look gorgeous as always miss Gilbert." Her eyes sparkle, taking her hand in mine I place a kiss to the back of it. "And as always you're handsome Mr. Salvatore." Her light giggle makes me smile, tugging on her hand we make our way out of the room. Once we've exited the lobby we step outside and there's a limo waiting for us. I hear a gasp and look down at my girl. "You didn't." Placing my hand on her back I guide her towards the car as the driver opens the door for us. "Oh, but I did. I told you, romantic."

After two glasses of champagne and some laughs the car stops at the marina, stepping out of the car I hold out my hand for Elena to take. "This is so exciting, I've never been on a yacht before." Once she's out of the limo I kiss her lips. "First time for everything, come on." Her eyes light up once she sees all the twinkling lights strung up on the yacht, she grabs my face kissing me, chuckling against her lips I lead her onto the boat, after we take our seats the waitstaff hands us drinks. "To the best vacation I've had in a long damn time." I grin holding up my champagne to her, Elena smiles doing the same. "To the best damn vacation ever."

Elena

Perfect, this is all so, so perfect. Leaning against Stefan on the built in couch as we sail out into the calm open waters I feel so at peace just being like this with him. "Do you think Caroline is pulling her hair with April and is just too afraid to call us?" I hear him ask, laughing into my champagne flute I take a drink then look at him with a warm smile. "I think Caroline is in kid heaven right now and is probably marking her calendar with ovulation days. Klaus is probably sweating bullets." Stefan whistles then tosses his drink back, clearing his throat he strokes my hair. "You're right, that poor bastard is probably scared to walk into his own bedroom." Giggling I nod my head, but it's adorable knowing Care's love for children. She's always wanted them and I can't think of one person who deserves to have a bundle of blonde haired and blue eyed babies than my best friend. The yacht slows down and eventually stops completely, a spot light hits the middle of the deck and I gasp. A table for two is set up, rose petals are in a outer circle surround it. Looking over at Stefan he wears a huge grin, the waitstaff brings out our plates and a more champagne on a bucket of ice. "Come on baby, lets eat."

Like a gentleman Stefan pulls out my chair for me, he then pours us both a glass of champagne. When the top is lifted on our food my stomach growls looking down at the lobster tail and steak with a baked potato on the side. My man knows exactly what I love to eat. "Stefan this is amazing, but there's no way you had this set up in just a few hours." He simply shrugs, "I'm Stefan Salvatore, I can get a lot done within a few hours sweetheart." Shooting me a wink, he cuts into his steak. Once dinner is done, Stefan asks one of the waiters to bring him a bourbon and asks if I want dessert. "What do you think?" Chuckling he nods over at the man who runs off to the retrieve it. "You are so amazing, this has been such an amazing night Stefan. Thank you."

Stefan

Smiling at her I reach across the table taking her hand in mine, running my thumb across her soft skin my chest tightens. "You deserve this and so much Lena. I don't know why you still want me, but I'm so damn thankful that you do. The way you've helped me with April, you forgiving me for all my fuck ups, sticking with me through all the shit that's gone on recently and making this trip happen, you just being you baby. I've always loved you, this is just a small way to say thank you and to show you that I love you more than anything and I appreciate everything you do for me, for my niece and for us." She blinks away tears and I know its now or never, standing up I pull her with me.

"Stefan I love you too, you are everything to me... you always have been. I don't mind doing things for you, April or us, ever. Thank you for tonight, thank you for every little thing you've always done and I love you and forgive you because you're my guy. Because you're you and I know you to your core." Feeling myself getting choked up I run my fingers through her soft hair and grasp the back of her head. Placing a kiss to her forehead I smile then drop down to one knee taking her left hand in mine. "Marry me, make me the happiest man alive Elena. I've never loved or been in love with anyone other than you, I want to have a family with you one day, I want to grow old with you. Baby everything I want begins with you, us. I'll screw up, I'll make you want to hit me and hell I'll let you, I'm not perfect and I never will be and maybe there's some other guy out there that's better suited for you however I still want to be your husband. So will you marry me?"

Elena

Choking on a sob I squeeze his hand in mine nodding my head I let my tears fall. "Yes, yes of course I'll marry you Stefan. You're it for me, you always have been and no man on this earth is better suited for me than you babe." Dropping down onto the boat deck with him I kiss him, moaning into his mouth Stefan pulls me in closer wrapping his arms around me as his tongue meets mine. When we come up for air we both release shaky breaths, his eyes shine with tears but they never fall as he smiles. "I love you, I love you so fucking much and I promise to make you happy for the rest of our lives baby, thank you for loving me. Thank you for wanting to be my wife." Laughing I hold his face in my hands, kissing him over and over again my heart swells. "I promise to do the same Stefan, I love you. Thank you for wanting to be my husband." Chuckling he wipes away my tears, looking over my shoulder he nods his head, footsteps sound off behind us. Clapping and whistles sound off, whipping my head around I see our friends walking up from behind us, Caroline's crying her eyes out as she sits April down who instantly runs over to us. Stefan grabs her up whispering into her ear, nodding her head she kisses his cheek then pulls out a ring box from het Little Mermaid purse handing it to her uncle. She launches herself into my arms and I kiss her little cheek. "I love you aunt Lena." I cry harder hearing her little whisper, holding onto her I kiss the top of her head. "I love you too sweet girl, so much."

"I guess you've figured out that this is dessert then." Stefan laughs popping the box open, looking down at the most beautiful ring I've ever seen I smile. "It's beautiful Stefan." Taking the ring out he snaps the box shit then slides the ring onto my left finger. "When I saw it, I knew it belonged on your finger." April hops off my lap and then I'm snatched up by my fiancé, kissing me hard I wrap my arms around him kissing him back as he deepens it. I've never been so damn happy in my life.

 **Well its been a while since I've written on this story, I am sorry for that... life you know? For anyone who's still here, I hope you enjoyed SE getting engaged! please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Elena

Leaning against the black Bentley a smile stretches across my face as my husband gets closer to me, he grins dropping his gym bag onto the wet blacktop once he's right in front of me, snatching me away from my car he slams his mouth onto mine. Moaning into the kiss Stefan squeezes my hips letting out a soft groan, he moves to hold my face in his hands tilting my head back I look into his lusty green eyes. "I fucking missed you, both of you." He says now looking down at my seventh month pregnant stomach. Crouching Stefan plants multiple kisses onto our unborn baby who instantly begins kicking up a storm. "Well hello to you too Silas." He chuckles before looking up at me smiling wide, picking up his bag he opens the passenger door for me. "How's our son been treating you since I left?" He asks me once he's behind the wheel pulling out of the airport. Caressing my bump I look over at him and sigh, "Good except for his increased bursts of energy at night. I swear Stefan it's like he knows when I go to sleep and wants to wake up and throw a party." Giggling I lean up turning the heat up in the car, February in Seattle is no joke. Stefan takes my hand in his placing a kiss to the back of it as we hit the highway heading home. "He's just preparing you for all those late nights once he's here." Raising an eyebrow at him I watch as a smirk forms on his face. "Preparing me?" Stefan looks back at the road nodding his head as he drums his fingers onto the steering wheel. "Mhmm, you heard me and trust me I already know you won't be letting me off the hook and you can bet your ass I'll be the one urging you to go back to bed and you won't because you're you."

Laughing I nod my head because he's right, this man knows me better than anyone. "Also let me just say that you looked incredible out on the field yesterday. I wish I could've been there." Shaking his head as we turn towards the city Stefan rubs circles over the back of my hand. "You were exactly where you needed to be Lena. I bet April loved your baby shower and I know without a doubt that Caroline had everything perfect. I wish I could've been there for that, but look on the bright side... football season's over and now you have me around to annoy the hell out of you everyday." Rolling my eyes I do as he did and begin stroking my thumb across his hand. "I'm glad you'll be here to annoy me and I can't wait for everyone to see your ring in person." Picking his hand up I place a kiss to his Super Bowl ring. A lot has changed since Stefan proposed to me that perfect night on the yacht. We were married a year later on the exact date that he asked me to be his wife, Damon was released from prison shortly after that and then a family therapy sessions had to be done before he could have April back. It was hard on Stefan and April both and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't tough for me too and yet we all made it through. Stefan as the football coach and history teacher at the school was fun until I noticed how he'd rather been on the field rather than coaching teenagers, so after some long talks he got his place back with the Seahawks.

We moved to Washington and Damon with April followed us and actually live in our guest house because Stefan can't live without her and neither can I. Damon has turned his life around completely, he and April have wonderful relationship and he now owns a gym here in the heart of Seattle. He's also started dating a woman named Rose that he hired as trainer, she's great with April and the two have hit it off really well. Caroline and Klaus had their first baby six months ago right after they were married, their son's name is Elijah after Klaus' brother who passed away. It sucks not having her here in the same city and state as me, but we try to get together as much as we can even though we're almost three thousand miles apart. Bonnie is well, Bonnie... she actually joined the military right after I found out I was pregnant and is now a Army medic and met a girl names Nora that she's taken an interest in. Me, well aside from being pregnant, I went back to school after Stefan and I got back from our honeymoon and I got a nursing degree. Elena Salvatore now works in a Pediatric clinic, my life has certainly turned out for the better.

These past few years have been so incredible, I couldn't ask for a better life. I have everything I'll ever need, an amazing husband who loves me, a growing family that Stefan promises that will only get bigger because he wants more kids even though we have no idea how it's going to be raising a child from birth. We have our niece and Damon, our friends that are near and far. I cannot wait to bring Silas into the world, Stefan and I finally get our chance at being parents, this time we've stuck everything out together and there are no longer secrets, regrets or past hurts lingering around us. "I love the ring, but I love you more and I am beyond ready to just get home and make sweet, sweet love to this sexy woman I married." Grinning over at Stefan as he says that I lay my hand on his thigh, "And your wife is ready for her hot husband to do so."

* * *

Stefan

Stepping out onto the bathroom floor steam from the shower rolls around the room, reaching my hand out I wait for my wife to take it. "That was much needed, but I can barely feel my legs Stef." Pulling her to me I lean in kissing the side of her neck, "You're welcome." Snorting Elena pushes my chest lightly and laughs. "You're just trying to get it in as much you can before Silas is born, I'm not fooled by your 'you're welcome'." Shrugging my shoulders I grab us both a towel passing one to her. "What can I say I love my wife, I love my wife's pussy and I love to please my wife as much as I love being able to blow my load into her as much as I can. There's even proof." I say while running my fingertips along her swollen stomach. A huge smile comes to my face, in just two months I'll be a dad for real this time. No miscarriage and no fake child, I'm the happiest I've ever been in my entire life. My family's whole again. My life can never get any better than this and I can't wait to have as many kids as we possibly can. This is all I'll ever want and need. "I love you Stef." Placing a kiss to Elena's lips I can't help but to moan, I can never get enough of her. "I love you too baby."

After visiting Damon and April I make my way up the stairs, opening the bedroom door I take off my t-shirt and sweats, sliding into the bed naked next to a naked sleeping Elena I pull her back to my chest wrapping an arm around her I place my hand on my son. Now I'm trying not to laugh as I feel him rolling around inside his mother. I never dreamed I'd have all of this once I left Mystic Falls all those years ago, and all thanks to my brother's screw up and my niece landing in my lap I was able to reunite with the only woman I've ever loved. I can't wait until Silas Damon Salvatore is born, the one who's going to make me a father, the one who's extending the Salvatore family. After going over middle names multiple times Elena and I agreed that it was in fact Damon that brought us together, so our son will have his uncle's name. "Told you he's getting more active at night." Elena groans placing her hand on mine, smiling into her neck I trace her skin with my lips and tongue before I reach her ear. Lifting her leg I place my fingers onto her clit lightly circling it. "I say let's rock him to sleep." Sliding into her slick tightness from behind I hear that gasp that makes me harder, yeah I'm the luckiest bastard in the world.

 **Well I couldn't think of where else to take the story, so it has now come to an end. Thank you to everyone who read it and I hope you like the ending! Please Review :)**


End file.
